russelfandomcom-20200213-history
The Official Website of the Kapinoy network
Home Top 1 :About Us :Regional TV :Promos :Message Board :Guestbook :What's New? :Watch :Photos :Programs :Schedule :Artists :Radio :Our Sponsors :Jobs@IBC :E-Mail Us :Mobile :IBC Kids :IBC News :IBC Interactive :Kapinoy Talent Center :Kiddie TV :Toon TV :K-Pop Radio :DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 :89DMZ Top 2 :(Show 10) :PBA :NBA :Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? :Don't Forget the Lyrics! :The Million Second Quiz :Born to be a Superstar :Before I Fall in Love :Noli Me Tangere :Carita de Angel :Janella in Wonderland :Your Heart, My Love :Ghost Buster :13 Original Movie :Shake, Rattle and Roll :Sandy's Romance :Happy TODAS :More/'Less' :(Show 20) :Express Balita :Ronda Trese :Linawin Natin :Bitag :Report Kay Boss! :Snooky :Good Take :Forum ni Randy :Global Mission :Chinatown TV :(Show 30) :Sesame Street :Barney & Friends :Showbiz Star :KapinoyLand :DMZ-TV :Lunch Break :Whattaboys :Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya :It's Partytime :Show (40) :Cyborg Kurochan :Kirarin :Kuruko's Basketball :Grossology :Sic O'Clock News Naman :Winx Club :Mickey Mouse Clubhouse :Kamen Rider Fourze :Sofia the First :My Friends Tiger & Pooh :Lilo & Stitch :Phineas and Ferb :(Show 50) :Nine Time Travels :La Madrastra :My Love Patzzi :Kapinoy Cinema :Viva Box Office :Sunday Sinemaks 'Featured Videos (top 1)' :More Videos :PBA and NBA Teaser :Express Balita Teaser :KapinoyLand Kiddie Lunch Promo :Happy Fathers Day 'Schedule (top 2)' :Mon :Tue :Wed :Thurs :Fri :Sat :Sun :full schedule 'What's New on IBC (top 3)' :More News 'IBC News (top 4)' :go to IBC News :National :World :Politics :Sci-Tech :Lifestyle :Opinion :Weather :Business :Sports :Entertainment :Books :Travel :Health 'Community (top 5-1)' :We like to hear you. Visit the Kapinoy Forums and post comments about your favorite Kapinoy shows! 'What's New on iDMZ 891 FM (top 5-2)' :Music :Contest :Top Hits :1. Tonight I'm Getting Over You - Carly Rae Jepsen :2. Clarity - Zedd feat. Foxes :3. Suit and Tie - Justin Timberlake feat. Jay-Z :4. 22 - Taylor Swift :5. Gentlemen - PSY :6. Heart Attack - Demi Lovato :7. Stay - Rihanna feat. Mikky Ekko :8. The Way - Ariana Grande feat. Mac Miller :9. Tonight - Jessica Sanchez feat. Ne-Yo :10. Fine China - Chris Brown 'Mobile (top 6)' :Subscribe to KAPINOYLAND to 8888 from Globe postpaid and prepaid to get a call on your mobile cellphone every day with IBC-13's children's television program. 'Radio (top 7)' :Listen Live to DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 :Listen Live to 89 DMZ :Listen Live to Kapinoy FM 17.9 'IBC Affiliates (top 8)' :IBC News Network (INN) :The world's leader in the UHF news and current affairs, public service, business, entertainment and sports channel is now on free TV channel 45! :IBC Licensing :The licensing and merchandising arm of IBC :Global IBC :The digital tambayan of the global Kapinoy! :Danze TV :The newest cable music channel of danze music :Kiddie TV :The newest cable children's TV channel for kids! :Toon TV :The cable animation cartoon channel for kids! :IBC Talent Center :Get to know the talented Kapinoy artists that are part of the IBC Talent Center family! © 2013 Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation All Rights Reserved About Us The Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) is a Philippine sequestered and mass media conglomerate network. Its main studios, dish satellite, office and headuarters is at the building of Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Old Balara, Diliman, Quezon Ciy, Philippines with its transmitter tower located at Coca Cola plant in Roosevelt Avenue, San Francisco Del Monte, Quezon City. As we continuously commit to the highest standards of performance and quality and deliver unrelenting service to Filipinos worldwide, we are opening our door to dynamic, competent, goal and results-oriented individuals looking for career growth and personal advancement like you sustained its stronghold through continuous leverage on its unparalleled ability of providing high-quality and multi-genre content to its audience. As always, IBC-13 management strives to deliver the best innovative programming to people. Telephone Numbers: (02) 435-3784 and (02) 433-5538 loc. 208 Since its establishment on 1960, known as the government-sequestered radio and television network in the Philippines continuously commit to the highest standards of performance and quality and deliver unrelenting service to Filipinos worldwide, the country and the Asia, IBC-13 is now unveils a new blazes of the trail in Philippine television broadcast offers their programming innovations by producing high-quality news and current affairs, entertainment and sports programs that will offering a multi-platform approach in reaching Filipinos across the country and around the world in the broadcasting industry. The Kapinoy Network's undisputed #3 television network in the country, the Philippines and in the Asia for its new tagline and corporate slogan Pinoy Ang Dating!. The Kapinoy station: IBC, Global IBC, IBC News Network (INN), DZTV Radyo Budyong, 89 DMZ and Wave 91.5. By constantly innovating its programs, IBC-13 has set trends in the broadcast industry -- viewers can participate in polls, interact with other viewers on-air, and send feedback through text messaging in several Kapinoy programs as it diversified into media businesses in movie making, sets and props construction, music and video recording, new media, post production services and marketing. As it faces the challenges of the future, IBC strengthens itsalliance with its six wholly-owned subsidiaries, strategically positioningitself in key areas: film, radio, post-production, corporate video productions, marketing and sales, music recording,licensing and merchaidising, print media and publishing, new media interactive, modille and telephone, and props andprosthetics. Indeed, an innovative, crative core intact and quality. All shows in the sequestered TV channel mostly concentrates on Kapinoy shows starting from hours of the morning until night by watching. With its line up of shows, it caters all people in all walks of life but it aims not only to give entertainment and enlightenment but also making it sure that viewers gained to fonder and value at the end of the day in front of television. And in the coming years, The Kapinoy Network will continue to revolutionize the broadcast industry by reinventing the way local shows are made and news isdelivered using the latest in technology. Produces and broadcasts radio programs across the Philippines on its wholly-owned operating network of the flagship radio stations DZTV Radyo Budyong on the AM band and DMZ (Danze Muzic Zone) on the FM band. The Kapinoy Network sets the TV investments, mindful of its role in supporting the Philippine broadcast industry, began the operations of DZTV Radyo Budyong 1396, an AM news and public service broadcasting provided metropolitan and regional news to key areas of the country; 89 DMZ, the Philippines’ premier dance music station geared towards the uplifting of mixed of dance music, hip-hop and R&B and remixed music and the encouraging of Filipino talents in the music industry. Strategically partnered with its TV arm, 89 DMZ has a very broadcast capacity and the #1 dance music FM radio station in the country. We believe that our people determine the success of our company. We hire and retain the best and invest in the development of our Administrative Services and Human Resources. Here at IBC-13, everyone is encouraged to discover their potential and be the best they can be plays a crucial and critical role in the trailblazing digital convergence merging all multimedia platforms for all Filipinos worldwide. With MediaQuest fueling IBC’s massive programming, talent, financial, and infrastructural expansions, the TV network has become an engaging choice for its innovative and creative programming that continues to solidify its position as a major player and strong competitor for the top ranks of Philippine television. introduces a fresh wave of healthy competition that aims to enlarge the industry’s overall impact and audience reach. Gearing up for an all-digital, tape-less workflow and High Definition transmission, IBC is ready to take the great leap of establishing itself as a new breed of hit-making Filipino multimedia channel and ushering the digital revolution in the local broadcasting landscape. Content is why people watch television, read newspapers, browse the internet, listen to radio. Throughout history, advertisers and ad agencies have focused on the fringes of content: creating ads to sponsor content. Being a Kapinoy is about passion, dedication, hard work, loyalty, aspiring, children, stars and doing the best, achieving world class standards and service. Be part of the team as we continuously bring the broadcast industry to the forefront, breaking barriers, innovating and pioneering program formats, enriching the lives of millions of Filipinos here and abroad and building communities with a Filipino programs wherever they may be raising the standard of the broadcast industry and Philippine television entertainment industry showcase their talents, air their work. It’s their podium: It will accept their productions, pictures, recordings. Reaches out to Filipinos across the globe through its international channels Global IBC and INN International, available via cable, direct-to-home and IPTV in the United States, Canada, 49 countries in Europe, 27 countries in the Middle East and Northern Africa, Hong Kong, Japan, Singapore, Australia, New Zealand, Guam, Saipan, Papua New Guinea and the British Indian Ocean Territory of Diego Garcia. As long as IBC-13, the major player remains a network with its innovative and creative core intact in Filipino viewers will regarded for their line-up of television revolutionary an new all-Filipino programming slate with more world-class established mass-based programs, bringing a multitude of Kapinoy programming from sports, entertainment and news and current affairs has played a major role in revolutionizing Philippine television by providing many of the most innovative, creative and trendsetting shows in the country. Its programs boast of the best artists of biggest, best, brightest stars and superstars in Philippine entertainment as well as the most respected personalities in the field of news and current affairs. The Kapinoy Network has gained local and international recognition for its innovative and quality entertainment, sportsand responsible news and current affairs programs. For its quality and balanced programming, IBC-13 has received the Best Station awards given by the country’s third leading award-giving bodies such as the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster sa Pilipinas (KBP) Golden Dove Awards, Philippine Movie Press Club (PMPC) Star Awards, Catholic Mass Media Awards, the Rotary Club of Manila, Gawad Tanglaw Awards and the USTV Students Choice Awards. A major stakeholder in the telecommunications arena and has invested in the Mabuhay Philippines Satellite Corporation (MPSC), operator of the country's first telecoms satellite. With its recent shift to the high-powered Agila II Mabuhay Satellite, IBC is now seen in 30 countries worldwide. Based from Kantar Media Philippines, IBC-13 has the advantage in all economic classes from A to E especially in the upper economic classes, while ABS-CBN and GMA Network holds a significant margin in the class A to E market which unfortunately has a purchasing power. Involved in television and radio broadcasting, as well as in the production of television and radio programming for domestic and international audiences and other related businesses. IBC produces a wide variety of engaging, world-class entertainment programs in multiple genres and balanced, credible news programs that are aired on free-to-air television and the sports programs of PBA and NBA games. Transforming lives by changing the media landscape is both IBC-13’s vision and passion. The key thrusts of our business strategy are: Anytime, anywhere, in any device or medium As our audiences demand greater control over how and when they will consume our content, we will ensure our continued relevance by distributing our content in the widest array of platforms that technology will allow. Our audiences will be able to reach us anytime at any place in any medium. Building on our core strength in content creation While everything around us changes – the technology, the production process, the medium used to access our content – our core ability to create quality content that touch, inspire and empower our viewers must remain constant. We will continue building on our core strength of content creation. Maintain a strong fiscal position and bring value to our stakeholders. We will derive the most synergies possible between our content and distribution business. We will consciously operate more efficiently and cost-effectively, as we deliver greater value to our audience, customer, clients, partners and shareholders. IBC-13 provides the cable TV and operates the country’s largest cable TV service provider. The company also owns the leading music production and distribution outfits in the country, It brings its content to worldwide audiences via cable, satellite, online and mobile. The company has interests in content development and production, cable and satellite television services, merchandising and licensing, mobile and online multimedia services, glossy magazine publishing, video and audio post production, and overseas services, all of which complement and enhance The Kapinoy Network’s strength in content production and distribution. Catch-up-catch up all thw time. Your favorite shows in watch them all hre on IBC Rewind. Aside from bringing the best in news and entertainment, IBC also manifests its social responsibility and commitment to public service through community projects and philanthropic activities that IBC Foundation. IBC - the most awarded network iin the Philippines, now a diversified company providing news, information, entertainment, sports and allied services. With its transmitter tower of 60,000-watt power output located at Coca Cola plant in Roosevelt Avenue, San Francisco Del Monte, Quezon City with IBC studios. The Kapinoy Network is taking the lead in a number of strategic areas: cinema production, commercial post production, music recording, audio and video production, licensing and merchandising, marketing and sales of television programs, moile and telephone, new media, print media and publishing, and UHF broadcasting. Ventures, alliances, and investments continue to strengthen and expand a leading position in the industry. IBC’s top management team is comprised of Chairman Eric Canoy, President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, Executive Vice President and Chief Operating Officer Lito Ocampo Cruz, Vice-Chairman Freddie M. Garcia, Deputy Managing Director and Head of Broadcast Operations Atty. Dan Albert De Padua, IBC Board of Directors Jaime Alanis, Diosdado Marasigan, Ernesto Maipid, Jr., Jose Raphael Hernandez, Lauro Visconde and Alturo Alejandrino, Chief Financial Officer Dave Fugoso, Head of Channel 13 Rey Sanchez, IBC News and Current Affairs Head Maria Ressa, IBC Chief Entertainment Content Officer Laurenti Dyogi, Entertainment and Creative Services Head Jose Javier Reyes, The Administrative Services and Human Recourses Manager Koy Reboroso and Head of IBC Interactive, Sales & Marketing Arm of IBC Tessie Taylor. CALL SIGN: :DZTV-TV FREQUENCY: :VHF Channel 13 Power Output: :60,000 watts BROADCAST SERVICE AREAS: :Mega Manila :Pampanga :Nueva Ecija :Bataan :Bulacan :Bical Region :Olongapo :Botoloan, Zambales :Tarlac :Laoag :Baguio :Santiago, Isabella :Dagupan :Camarines Norte :Naga :Legaspi :Batangas :Puerto Princesa :Boracay :Iloilo :Roxas :Kalibo, Alkan :Bacolod :Cebu :Tacloban :Basey, Samar :Surigao :Iligan :Dipolog :Pagadian :Cagayan de Oro :Davao :Zamboanga :General Santos 'IBC-13 PROGRAMMING' AUDIENCE PROFILE: :60% Male :60% Female DEMOGRAPHICS: :5-14 years old – 15% :15-19 years old – 45% :20-29 years old – 60% :30-39 years old – 65% :40 years old and up – 60% LANGUAGE: :Filipino (85%) :English (25%) ECONOMIC CLASS: :A-B-C – 25% (upscale) :C-D-E – 100% (massive) 'Profile' IBC, now in its 54th year, is the country's third leading giant television and radio network in Asia. It has build a diverse, global business by putting kids, teens, family, friends and Filipino masses in everything it goes. The company includes radio and television simulcast programming and production in the Philippines and around the world, plus consumer products, online, recreation, books and feature films. IBC-13’s television network is seen in more than 100 million households and has been the No.3 for 18 consecutive years. For fifty-four years after introducing television to the Philippines, IBC-13 remains poised the new ground in the field of broadcasting and to face the challenge of the new millennium. Since the phenomenal success of its EDSA relaunched operations of the sequestered TV and radio station, your network has branched out into other industry-related endeavors. All the while fortifying its creative and technical expertise with cutting-edge technology. It started on March 1, 1960 at 6:30 p.m. under Inter-Island Broadcasting Corporation thru the tri-media conglomerate of RMN-IBC-Philippine Herald owned by the late Andres Soriano. The station also broadcasts in Cebu and Davao. On the first day of February 1975, under the auspices of the Benedicto Group of Companies, the Philippines was delighted in the birth of a television station that would bring color to the dark years of the Martial Law era. Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) brought forth DZTV Channel 13, a commercial television station based on Metro Manila and initially beamed to seven relay stations scattered all over the archipelago. From a relatively unknown TV station, IBC-13 reached greater heights and became the country's top-rating network. Through hard work coupled with and intrepid business sense, IBC management developed a strategic programming that appealed to the mass audience. Thus, IBC 13 set a lot of firsts in the broadcasting industry. Showing full-length Tagalog films and the introduction of one-of-a-kind program genres were first seen on Channel 13. Who could ever forget Johnny Weismuller as Tarzan, Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, T.O.D.A.S., See-True and a lot more? Back then, when one spoke of television of IBC 13. Years passed after EDSA Revolution, things were never the same again in the network. IBC became a government controlled operation under the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG). Malacañang appointed several management groups to oversee the operation of the stations. The network's condition became congruent with the government situation. New administrators meant new management. IBC 13 managed to survive despite unstable conditions. The niche it has carved in the broadcasting industry proved to be an indelible one. Instant recall has always been associated with IBC and its glorious past. Now, a new hope shines on IBC, the network which pioneered various genres in TV production within the quality local production. As long as IBC remains a network with its innovative and creative core intact, the dream of reaching the top is not so far away. As the leader in Philippine television broadcasting, IBC Entertainment TV sustained its drive to capture the hearts of its audience through its innovative and multi-genre programming mix. IBC Entertainment TV leveraged on its strengths and boldly launched fresh programming concepts to sustain its hold on core audiences and at the same time nurturing key demographics for the future. Original shows enthused the Filipino household's primetime viewing as they experience an ensemble of complementing breakthrough programs. Key to keeping the hold on core and in building future viewer audiences for the channel is the continuous introduction of invigorating program concepts. Completing IBC Entertainment TV's extensive offerings are programs which not only kept core viewers and but also key target markets engrossed and engaged. That situation changed dramatically after 54 years. Blazin the trail for the Filipinization of television programming was the management headed by the chairman Eric Canoy, president and CEO Botos Anson-Roa, vice-chairman Freddie M. Garcia and executive vice-president (EVP) Lito Ocampo Cruz that was installed by the PNoy government in the sequestered IBC-13. Charged with protecting the assets of the station, the new management is surprised to discover that the station is a top money earner and in fact leading the other networks in terms of rating and remains #3. It seemed that the reason for the station's high-rating is the local entertainment shows that IBC-13 is home to Viva Tagalog movies, station-produced local sitcoms, PBA, NBA and ONE FC. This type of programming, a new management built on the strength of the station towards the Filipinization of the network. Isang Bawat Channel, a corporate slogan and tagline. It is a vision of what we have always wanted Philippine television to be: the home of local productions that are expressive of the Filipino heart and mind; the active mediator between the public and the significant issues and events of the day; the provider of entertainment and enlightenment; the imparter of Filipino social and cultural values. It defines the basic thrust of IBC-13's programming a strong bias for more local prouctions, a striving for balance of entertainment and public information, and the recognition of its social role without losing sight of the need to earn profits. Isang Bawat Channel expresses IBC-13's corporate goal: for the Filipino audience to identify themselves with the station because it speaks of them and for them, because its shows are produced bu them, and because whatever is Filipino is to be found in The Kapinoy Network. The Kapinoy Network opened its primetime to innovtive sitcoms, gag shows, political satire, fantasy drama series, soap operas, musical variety shows, talk shows, game shows and reality shows. It also aired Filipino movies on primetime, and balanced this with documentaries. IBC-13's all-Filipino programming compared to ABS-CBN and GMA with the track while RPN to reformat its own English and Filipino programming. Today, IBC-13 is also enmeshed in sequestration and ownership problems. ABS-CBN and GMA become the industry leaders with 100% of their shows in Filipino. IBC-13 recently launched several trend-setting, top rating and awatd-winning programs for fantasy, drama and comedy such as Janella: A Teen Princess revealed a fairytale princess girl in a fanta-drama format appeal of young romance; Voltron Man, a new kind of action-packed superhero; Catch Me Fall in Love; Your Heart, My Love will impart of Filipino family values with a melodrama, romance and action for the whole family filled with anticipation for every episode of the engaging twists, sharp-witted dialogues and fast-paced developments by the star-studded ensemble cast; Sandy's Romance for the sexy girl, attracted female and male viewers with the love story in some lucky-sender; and Maya Love Sir Chief, a family sitcom that impart of Filipino family values. These popular shows bolstered Channel 13's line-up of viewer favorites like the three game shows The Million Second Quiz, Killer Karaoke imparted relaxed more fun and laughter for everyone with its sing-along musical entertainment game fare and Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, the new season of the singing-reality show Born to be a Superstar featuring the national singing contest for the aspiring and younger talented superstars, a gag show for the boys night out Happy TODAS for the male audience with sexy lady and girl babes as IBC-13's #1 show of better execution, highly creative and flexible format; Sic O'Clock News Naman, a political satire for the national and international news using the format of a news program; Iskul Bukol Men which featured three chracters of a school of men under all kinds of boys; DMZ-TV, Seeing Stars Tonight and Dingdong n' Lani. And to satisfy the clamor for immediate airing of new seasons, these local primetime programs are aired on television in a way only IBC-13 can offer -- IBC-13‘s revolutionary Primetime 13, hooked its audience by delivering the latest shows, seasons and episodes as they are aired in Philippine television. True to its avowed mission, IBC Entertainment TV will continuously create and deliver rich, high quality content to reach and connect with an even wider audience through the breadth and depth of IBC-13's platforms. Ability to deliver its content beyond free television through complementary new media touch points to broader and more diverse demographic segments makes it the network of choice for advertisers. IBC-13 also delivered the freshest and most recent Filipino blockbuster movies to Philippine TV. Some Viva Tagalog movies from Viva Films include Viva Cine Idols, Viva Box Office and Sunday Sinemaks, further captivated its audience and made watching Viva movies at home on primetime. To cater to its active youth audience, IBC-13 shored up its sports programming. Besides being home to the most prestigious and most bankable professional basketball leagues, the PBA invigorated the local sports scene and the America"s most popular professional basketball league NBA, and the increasingly followed the Asia's biggest mixed martial arts organization ONE FC (ONE Fighting Championship). Thrilling boxing and sports specials laced the youth's appetite for action-packed sports. A testament to IBC-13's credence in assembling the youth for its on-ground events, parties and promotions. Through online social networking, The Kapinoy Network kept close tabs with its kapinoys, ensuring that IBC will always remain fresh, hip and in-demand. IBC-13 is a government-owned TV network, which has been on a recruiting spree for fresh and seasoned news talents, some from competing networks and hoping for a brighter career experience from a news organization from the world's leading news authority. IBC News and Current Affairs, the country’s largest sequestered broadcast biggest news organization under the convergence project of the different government news and information agencies Media ng Bayan has the developed channels which airs news, current affairs, documentary and public service shows, the network's news and current affairs programs are strongly positioned to bring the ever-widening audiences the exciting, fast-paced and often turbulent events of the century. The Kapinoy Network in outstanding, credible, high-rating and award-winning news and current affairs programs that combine talent, creativity and a greater respect for the taste of the Filipino viewing public government in the broadcast journalist of news anchors and public service in responsible, fair and objective continues in its efforts to deliver the news. In today's crisis-laden and trying times, Filipinos rely more than ever on relevant and updated information they can trust to see them through the challenges they face in their daily lives. IBC's News and Current Affairs Division answers their need by providing news and current affairs programs that not only deliver information but also public service and empower its viewers. The News and Current Affairs Division (NCAD) know that timely delivery of the news is as important as its quality. By synchronizing all the news desks of multiple platforms, IBC News and Current Affairs was able to break many stories including the melamine milk scare that helped viewers act quickly to protect their families from the affected brands. IBC News and Current Affairs team is a dedicated and highly professional group of men and women with a news correspondents of the country and news bureaus in regional locations around the world, will provide 360-degree news coverage on different media platforms and deliver public service. Aware that everyone has the time and the opportunity to watch television and listen to the radio, IBC launched its news website at ibcnews.com. With its global reach, boasting of many news contributors, both in the Philippines and abroad, ibcnews.com will serve as your online gateway to the latest news, not only here in our country, but around the globe as well. Headed by Maria Ressa, the news and current affairs department, television news in the pioneering IBC Channel 13, DZTV-AM and IBC News Network. The IBC news team combines experience and addressing issues with admirable perspective and a fresh look with only one goal in mind to bring audiences the news that matter. So if it’s newscast that you need the government, keep tune in to The Kapinoy Network. It also gives us access to the various television and radio programs of IBC, IBC News Network (INN) and DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386. ibcnews.com makes sure that we are informed of the current issues that each member of the community must know, from national to international, as well as those falling under public affairs, politics, government, action, public sevice, business, entertainment, weather and sports. Through its online livestreaming, we can now watch our favorite IBC shows and INN programs as well as listen to our favorite Radyo Budyong programmes, wherever we are and whenever we like it. Key news programs as Happy Morning Yehey, News at Noon, IBC Headliners, Express Balita, Ronda Trese, IBC Headliners and Express Balita Weekend together with the network;s 24/7 UHF news, business, public service, entertainment and sports network IBC News Network 45 continue to provide credible news to the viewers in their comprehensive coverage of not only news within the nation's capital but also in key cities in the country and around the world. Filipinos are kept updated on the central issues wherever they may be. It also strived to empower Filipinos to extend their generosity and be of service to their fellowmen through public service like the disaster relief operations of Sagip Kapinoy, Express Balita's public service segments are Lingkod Kapinoy, Mission ng Bayan and Tulong Kapinoy for rescue operations. These encourage everyone to become active members of society by being part of the solution through volunteerism in reporting anomalies and offering their resources to those in need. Current Affairs programs Linawin Natin (investigative), Travel and Trade (travel show), Good Take (tele-magazine), Forum ni Randy (talk show) and Bitag (public service) provided uncompromising views of current political, social and public service conditions that beset our country today. These programs extend the viewers' outlet for citizen journalism where they can voice out their concerns and demand resolutions. Some shows Lingkod Bayan (public service), Team Rescue 911 (public service), Global Mission (public service), Report Kay Boss! (current affairs) and Makabayang Duktor (medical) piqued the interest of the youth who normally watch daytime programming. These programs were successful in educating and moving the younger generation to become more involved with the pressing conditions in their environment. Partnerships with top news agencies and organizations in the Asian region like Al-Jazeera, CNBC, CNN, FOX News Network, Bloomberg Television and BBC beefed up its regional and global insights and ensured that Filipinos receive a comprehensive view of the news. With the workd's top business news CNBC Asia beefed up its business, economy and trade news for the first time. To make sure that Filipinos are always informed and updated, IBC News and Current Affairs launched an enhanced news website, www.ibcnews.com, to cater to those who prefer to get their news online. All the news live nationwide via Satellite News Gathering (SNG), Outside Broadcasting Van (OB Van) and Electronic News Gathering (SNG). The IBC News and Current Affairs Division realizes that Filipinos desire change most of all. It is now gearing up for the upcoming National elections in 2013 to push for voter education by providing viewers with all the relevant and necessary insights to enable them to make better and informed decisions. In partnership with Media ng Bayan like PTV-4, YouthVote Philippines, RPN-9, PBS Radyo ng Bayan, DZKB Radyo Ronda 1242, DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, Philippine Information Agency (PIA), Philippine News Agency, Air21, Manila Bulliten, PLDT and InfoMatics Diliman, Hatol ng Bayan, program aims to respond to this need by helping Filipinos initiate the change they need within themselves. '1961: Beginnings as Inter-Island 13 (DZTV Channel 13)' Channel 13 started broadcasts in March 1, 1960 at 6:30 p.m. under Inter-Island Broadcasting Corporation thru the tri-media conglomerate of RMN-IBC-Philippine Herald owned by the late Andres Soriano. The station also broadcasts in Cebu and Davao. Dick Baldwin was the station's first owner, and programming first consisted of mostly foreign programs from CBS, and a few local shows. '1970: Vinta Color' In the 1970s, IBC launches the color transmission named Vinta Color named after the Vintas from Zamboanga, the third network in the Philippines to convert to all-color broadcasts. '1975: New Beginning in relaunch as Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation' On February 1, 1975, Inter-Island 13 split off from the Sorianos, owners of RMN and was renamed Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) and moved to Benedicto Group of Companies by the late Roberto S. Benedicto (1916–2000), who purchased the network consisting of the Manila station and other relay stations in Visayas and Mindanao.DWKB-FM (KB 89.1), now known as 89 DMZ was opened and in a short time, it became the number one FM station in the country. '1976: New Direction of IBC as the #1 TV station' In 1976, IBC metamorphosed into one of the country's most viewed TV network with its primetime lineup and full length local and foreign films aired on this channel. This catapulted IBC in the number one slot among 4 rival networks. '1977: New Decision Moving to Broadcast City' Through the sweat of it's employees and the income generated from it's programs, the network built and finally moved into its present home - Broadcast City. The complex was a five-and-a-half hectare land located at Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City.1 '1978: Enjoy Yourself' IBC manifested an enviable resilience in surviving the challenges It marked the biggest and most progressive leap any network has ever made. Because of its station produced shows and co-production ventures, it penetrated a wider market. Thus, remarkable productivity surfaced with a acquisition of several provincial TV and radio stations. '1986: Post-EDSA Revolution and Basta Pinoy sa Trese' After the EDSA Revolution, IBC was sequestered by the government. A board of administrators was created to run the station. When BBC 2 closed down, IBC absorbed majority of its displaced employees, thus doubled the operating expenses of the network. Expresses IBC-13's corporate goal for the larger Filipino audience to identify themselves, a vision of Philippine television to be the home of the local productions that are expressive of the Filipino heart and mind. The provider of entertainment and enlightenment; the imparter of Filipino social and cultural values. It defines the basic thrust of IBC-13's programming a strong bias for more local productions, a striving for balance of entertainment and public information, and the recognition of its social role to earn profits. Cost of programs went up by threefold. Line produced shows and co-production ventures with Viva, Regal, and Seiko were favored. Channel 13’s programs are Sitak ni Jack, Hapi House, Goin' Bananas, Barrio Balimbing, Eh Kasi, Babae!, T.O.D.A.S., Sic O'Clock News, Maricel Live! and The Sharon Cuneta Show are the year’s top-raters as well as Piling-Piling Pelikula and IBCinema will showing the full-lenght Tagalog movies. '1987: Life Begins at 13' The top rated shows of IBC were pirated by rival networks. Cost of programs, talent fees and TV rights increased tremendously. IBC could no longer afford to produce its own shows. In 1987, IBC 13 was renamed E-13 for the first time and its slogan Life Begins at 13 noted for the butterfly logo in the form of the letter E and the number 13. '1989: Pusong Pinoy, Pusong Trese' IBC took a new image, Pusong Pinoy Pusong Trese, to recapture the glory days it once had. But because of the sequestration, periodic change of management and the internal problems, the network started to lose the support of advertisers. The FM radio statins of 89 DMZ (Danze Muzic Zone) launched as the nation's number 1 dance music FM station in the country along with Radyo Budyong stations natinowide. '1990: Islands TV 13' Island Broadcast Corporation took over the management and the marketing of IBC which came to be known as Island TV 13. It was in the later part of its operations that ratings and income suffered due to mismanagement which caused labor unrest. '1992: The Return of Operation and Bagong Anyo, Bagong Trese' During this time, IBC became a 100% government owned station by virtue of a compromise agreement between PCGG and Mr. Roberto S. Benedicto, management and marketing were returned to the IBC Board of Directors. Programming remained at a standstill in preparation for the launching of a new image. '1994: Pinoy ang Dating' It was May 1994 when IBC launched Pinoy ang Dating with a visually enticing MTV, an innovation in terms of station identification. Despite limited resources, programming improved but the battle for audience share continued. Advertisers became more responsive to marketing efforts. DOMSAT satellite dish via nation satellite broadcast launched on TV-radio programming. These are the classic tokusatsu hits of the popular Super Sentai galore are Bioman, Shaider, Maskman, Turboranger, Kamen Rider Black, Machineman and Fiveman, and anime hits Battle Ball, Super Boink, Time Quest, Tonde Boorin, Shuurato, Gaiking, Grendaizer UFO and Mazinger Z, some of the most famous tokusatsu, sentai and anime shows in Philippine television. The said ident won the Gawad CCP Award for The Best Station Identification in the said year. The said ident won the Gawad CCP Award for Best Station Identification in the said year.. '1996: VTV on IBC' Vintage Television (VTV) entered the scene with PBA games as it's major program. Rehabilitation of the Transmitter and other technical facilities where initiated in the central and provincial stations. A new Harris 60 kilowatt transmitter was installed. The global service of APSTAR 1 satellite was utilized for a wider global reach. '1998: Bagong Pinoy' In 1998, the network has launched its all-Filipino flagship news program called Express Balita, become the national flagship newscasts, led by news anchors Ida Miranda Castro and Anne Marie Soriano and the late-night newscast IBC Balita Ngayon, led by the news anchors Manuel Llige, Tintin Pizarro and Noli Eala revolutionizes the TV newscasts on Phiilippine television. Uner the president Boots Anson-Roa in July 1998 as the top honcho, IBC makes the broadcast history when it leaps in Channel 13's ratings from cellar dweller to the number 3 among TV networks position in the Philippines and the country in surge phenomenal growth, thanks to the PBA and NBA games and the VTV programs in the audience share and ratings, with all the Top 10 shows in the network, and the first in the Philippines to be number 3. IBC's TV companions, ABS-CBN Channel 2 and GMA Channel 7 start attempts to bring in more viewers as IBC becomes the number 3 Philippine TV network. Also, the nation's dance music radio station 89 DMZ ranks the number 1 FM station in the country. VTV shows: Goin' Bayabas, Back to Iskul Bukol, Dear Heart, WOW!, Rebyu, V.U, Takot Ka Ba sa Dilim?, The Bikini Open, Extreme Action Theater, Sine VTV and Sinemaks are the top-raters. The sports programming: PBA, NBA and PBL games, Blow by Blow, Super Bouts, Hot Stuff, WCW, ATP Tour Highlights, UEFA, Marlboro Tour and Kabayo, Karera, Karerista along with the anime favorites Battle Ball and Super Boink. As the top of the ratings is the sentai and tokusatsu series Turboranger, Fiveman, Kamen Rider Black, Maskman, Super Rescue Rolbrain and Bioman, and Gogo's Adventure with English, the children show for kids and education of pre-schools. In the meantime, covered Hatol ng Bayan, the first-ever election coevrage and the frst-ever special coverage along with PTV-4, RPN-9 and Radyo ng Bayan. '1999' VTV continues to reign on primetime with its sports and foreign canned programs. IBC's religious and public affairs program dominate the non-prime slots. The new management under Boots Anson-Roa as president since July 1998 and Mr. Emiliano D. Templo is determined to put IBC back on its feet. His foremost concern is to maintain the viability and competitiveness of the network in preparation for its privatization. This is achieved by providing for the personnel welfare and benefits and by renewed programming thrust which would cater to the biggest sector of society, the youth. '2000: Viva-TV on IBC' By 2000, IBC brought the PBA on Viva TV because the company with Viva Entertainment absorbtion of Vintage Television for the past three years ago. In the following sports program, IBC relaunched as Viva-TV, the primetime slot aired on Channel 13 to produce the popular drama series like May Bukas Pa, Subic Bay, Kagat ng Dilim, Dear Heart and H2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid, and Gags Must Be Crazy when it become popularly franchise from established popular shows. Since then, IBC 13 now reached the number 3 among TV network at the same point in audience share and the ratings, and the first in the Philippines to be the number 3 last 1998 relaunched. IBC's TV companions, behind the top-notchers of thetwo giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA Network to bring in more viewers after IBC become the number 3 leading network. It started with specials like Homecoming sa 13 and other youth-oriented one-shot presentations. Boots Anson Roa, IBC-13 top honcho, made the disclosure at a press conference last August 14, 2000. The network is sequestered, and Boots admitted that still for privatization. The network's franchise was granted granted by Congress, the network has operated for more than 30 years along with the country's premier dance music station 89 DMZ (Danze Muzic Zone) ranks also the number 1 in FM radio. The purpose of that luncheon affair was to introduce to the press most of the shows produced by the network itself. Several hours of programming are produced daily by a blocktimer group Viva-Vintage. Such programs include basketball and international sports events like the Cardiff and the Wales World 9-Ball Billiards Championship participated in by several Filipino cue artists. Viva-TV's hit programming on the network’s primetime hours of IBC are May Bukas Pa, Fastbreak, Dear Heart, Subic Bay, Gags Must Be Crazy, Kagat ng Dilim, Night Lines and Y2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid are the top-raters in the Viva's local production along with the PBA and NBA basketball games together with Blow by Blow, Milo Sporting World, Kabayo, Karera, Karerista, World Pool Championships, Super Bouts and Asian PGA Tour, the Japanese hit anime series like Akazukin Cha Cha and the Viva Tagalog movie blocks Viva Proudly Presents, Now Showing, Viva Premiere Night and Sinemaks. Also, for the staiton-produced show on Philippine television like Gogo's Adventure with English, Alas Dose sa Trese, Good Take, DMZ-TV, Last Fool Show, Y2K: Yes to Kids, Saklolo Abogado and Hapi Kung Healthy are the top-raters of the network eventually contribute to an higher station rating. The network's flagship news programs Express Balita, Ronda Trese and IBC Headliners becoming the household TV newscast in the country. Also, IBC-13 traditionally considered an also-ran in Philippine television is the strong and undisputed number 3, thanks to the PBA and NBA games, and the Viva programs. '2001' In 2001, Viva-TV begin to produce local version of game shows The Weakest Link (hosted by Edu Manzano) and Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (hosted by Christopher De Leon) which airs on IBC. The two top networks of ABS-CBN, GMA Network and ABC were forced to include franchised game shows to their programming lineup within Philippine networks. Also, it has the popularly aired the Mexican soap opera as telenovela Carita de Angel, Siempre Te Amare, Maria del Cielo and Por Un Beso on primetime airs on IBC after the success of telenovelas the are two top networks GMA Network and ABS-CBN in their programming lineup and introduced popular Tagalog dubbed anime series in Japan like Akazukin Cha Cha (the voice of Anne Curtis as Cha Cha), Crayon Shin Chan (the voice of Andrew E. as Shin Chan) and Cyborg Kurochan (the voice of Ogie Alcasid as Kurochan) which airs on the evening slot. '2002' The reality singing talent search show Star For A Night, hosted by Regine Velasquez discover the aspiring young singers on primetime TV for the singing superstars, bought the country's top-rating and multi-awarded game show franchise are The Weakest Link and Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?. Viva-TV starting with the innovative and creative programming on Philippine televisionon primetime in IBC-13 with million-peso prize game shows are The Weakest Link and Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, and the million-peso prize reality singing search show Star For A Night along with the PBA and NBA basketball games. Also, the poineer chinovela craze Amazing Twins, which premiered on the network in the asianovelas in 2003. '2007' In late 2007, IBC management inked a deal with the Makisig Network, led by Hermie Esguerra. Makisig was accepted as a primetime block-timer of IBC. However, Makisig Network's programs were not aired due to questions on the propriety of the terms and conditions of the agreement. Said agreement expired in October 2008. 'At present: Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13' The official TV broadcast partner of the Olympic games in the Philippines in 2014 present. In 2014, the Kapinoy network becoming the award-winning TV station for the KBP Golden Dove Awards, Anak TV Seal Awards, PMPC Star Awards for TV, Gawad Tanglaw Awards, among others, with several other programs on the network also earning awards in their respective categories, and acquired a new franchise to opeate under Republic Act 10586 signed by the President Noynoy Aquino III. The network also announced a major rebranding project for 2014, IBC is made by an all-Filipino creative team using the full computer design, new graphics and animation in the Philippines which applies to selected programs, promos, station IDs, among others. The station will now cater the mass audience and viewers via scheduling, market-specific advertising and promotions in the Philippines. Local advertisers and cable operators will now have enhanced opportunities to work with The Kapinoy Network on customized marketing solutions including sponsorships of Filipino programming and tailored advertising opportunities including events, promotions, concerts and multi-platform marketing solutions reach over 13.5 million TV households. Now, a new hope shines on IBC, the network which pioneered various genres in TV production. As long as IBC remains a network with its innovative and creative core intact, the dream of reaching the top is not so far away. Channel 13 has been identified with the PBA and NBA games, and recently with Viva's local productions with blocktimers of Viva Entertainment and co-producers of Viva Television. For its re-imaging known as The Kapinoy Network will introducing a studio complex and headquarters as the 7,000-sqm IBC Broadcast Center located at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City and the transmitter tower at San Francisco, Del Monte, Quezon City launches fresh on-air activities. Followed by the revamp of the new IBC with new programs and roster of talents and superstars at its trade launch had its highest ratings increase has a strong presence in the market via consumer products, online, recreation, books, magazine publishing, licensign and merchandising, music recording, and feature films businesses. It begins its year 54th Anniversary in Philippine Television. It begins the parties will welcoming back in all the past and present IBC stars and talents from 1975 to 1990's, personalities, executives and employees, including Andres Soriano, Emiliano Templo, Dick Baldwin, Emilio Templo, Orly Punzalan and Noel Tolentino with all of the Philippines' well-known personalities in attendance of superstars which has been reigning supreme as the number 3 TV network since 1998 in the ratings reports of Kantar Media surveys to regain Mega Manila supremacy even as it remains dominant still in all timeslots in the provinces and in worldwide Filipino audiences. On 1 January 2014, the network relaunched a new original logo as the new corporate logo of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation, was adopted universally by its owned companies and subsidiaries, and was officially debuted on-air with the launch of a new station ID featuring the new logo. It started with specials like Homecoming Kapinoy and other youth-oriented one-shot presentations. In a surge of phenomenal growth at the height of the "network wars", IBC earned a reputation as The Superstar Network bringing together the biggest names in movies and television to its fold under the network's chairman Eric Canoy and Boots Anson-Roa who served as President adnd CEO with each network running rival in counter-programming relaunched the new slogan and advertising campaign I Love Kapinoy (stylized as i ♥ IBC) with a theme song of jingle for words and music, and the unveiling of IBC's new 2014 logo which successfully gained its dominance is a certified number 3 in the overall TV network rating, behind the giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA Network lead in the TV industry according to Kantar Media survey releases the Total Philippines ratings (National Urban and Rural Households) with the help of lead with a new shows such as the a mermaid fantasy drama Janella in Wonderland started the trend of fantaserye craze in the country, a primetime soap opera Your Heart, My Love becoming the hit teleserye, the first TV adaption of the 2010 thai film turned primetime hit teleserye Crazy Little Thing Called Love, the drama anthology series Sandy's Romance, the popular and top-rated primetime comedy sitcoms Iskul Bukol Men and Maya Loves Sir Chief, the political satire Sic O'Clock News Naman and the all-male gag show Happy TODAS, two of the popular and top-rating game shows Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? and The Million Second Quiz, a trend-setting reality show for the national singing contest Born to be a Superstar, dance show DMZ-TV, the Sunday night musical variety show Dingdong n' Lani, children's educational program KapinoyLand, two of talk shows Seeing Stars Tonight and Last Fool Show, two of primetime Mexican telenovelas like The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Muhka ni Ana) and La Teniente, the popular Taiwanese drama Hayate the Combat Butler and Korean drama Spy Myung-wol and the Viva Tagalog movies on primetime like Viva Cine Idols and Sunday Sinemaks with such record and a milestone in Philippine TV history to collaborate on quality local production, on-ground events, mall tours, concerts, marketing and advertising sales. IBC aimed to veer away from this practise by coming up with Kapinoy shows with a new formats to complement its flagship program of the PBA and NBA. Part of their success can be attrributed to their carrying of Kamen Rider tokusatsu franchise, which effectively revitalized Filipino interest in sentai and Japanese live-action tokusatsu as Kamen Rider Fourze. IBC launches The Grand Kapinoy Milyung-Milyong Pasasalamat Raffle Papremyo, the first, biggest, longest and most dynamic nationwide promo contest by a media network. Kapinoy shows worldwide via Global IBC is setup an international channel compared to The Filipino Channel, GMA Pinoy TV and GMA Life TV.The Kapinoy Network (thru IBC Sports and Viva Sports) bagged the TV broadcastrights of the 2014 Winter Olympics, 2014 Summer Youth Olympics and the 2016 Summer Olympics. It is also acquired the broadcast rights of the PBA and NBA basketball, boxing matches and ONE FC-MMA matches. By that virtue, IBC has been named as the Olympic Network in the Philippines. IBC successully launched the first-ever Kapinoy Viewers Choice Awards in an effort to strengthen its presence in Asia with the biggest honor annual awards giving body recognizing the outstanding programming produced by the several TV networks, movies and music in the Philippines every year brought honors this year's biggest TV personalities voted by kids and teenagers through text and online voting. Today, the network functions as the same counterparts ABS-CBN and GMA Network are also doing. With an increase in audience share, which popularly of social networking sites now-a-days such as Facebook and Twiter, several programs of the network such, especially news programs have fan pages wherein those who will able to subscribe to them will be updated of the freshest news. Those who are going online are the first to watch, read and hear the news that the network will be airing in the evening. The network created a two new departments, IBC News and Current Affairs (headed by Nick Mendoza and Maria Ressa as the news head) and IBC Entertainment TV (headed by Laurenti Dyogi as the entertainment head).The network held its Homecoming Kapinoy, which gathered over 4,000 former employees and talents for a grand reunion at IBC’s compound in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. The network also celebrated its 38th year reign in the TV ratings, with 15 of their IBC shows included in the Top 30 daily programs in Philippine television history. The company also did a nationwide caravan, tours of mall shows and must-see concerts, showcasing the network's talents and superstars. With IBC being for the float of privatization by the government, amid incomplete improvements and fierce competition, the station will agree to long-term contract with block-timers of Viva Entertainment while IBC is currently loaded with programming during its prmetime slot, including two newscast, soap opras and fantasy series, telenovelas, Asian dramas, sitcoms, game shows, talk shows, variety shows, drama antholoies, reality shows and the PBA games which is regained its dominance. In the five decades of serving the network's dominance and entertainment programming, IBC-13's studios and falfilities will upgrade the network's management. The studio equipment, cameras, lightning and props, props with a cash and budgets will also afford to utilize radio-TV operations, their programming and airtime is once again improved to the network war and some employees. Through the years, the company had created so many progams especially for Filipinos. In fact, on the 54th year of celebrating the Philippine television history improved the network started to producing local programs for viewing pleasure, the company is IBC's winning streak of dominance produced some of three primetime shows namely Janella in Wonderland, Your Heart, My Love became one of IBC's most famous teleseryes and Crazy Little Thing Called Love increased more popularly of the station become the huge success. There were so many superstars who received break to work because of this huge company. The huge number of talents became popular is proff that this huge company to help rising stars. Express Balita and Ronda Trese are also the top-rating news programs of the network. The network is also airing the hit animes, sentai and tokusatsu from Japan. The network has also the several comedy programs and sitcoms on Philippine television history such as Sic O'Clock News Naman, Iskul Bukol Men, Maya Loves Sir Chief and Happy TODAS. The network has also so many franchised programs made more popular like the popular and top-rating local primetime game shows Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? and The Million Second Quiz, and the trend-setting reality show for the superstars Born to be a Superstar captivated the hearts of FIlipino people to gain popularly and increase in viewers with high ratings compared to other networks and the home of the National Basketball Association (NBA) and the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) basketball games managed to rise as the certified number 3 network in the country. Another feature of the top of the ratings is the introduction of the live-action sentai and tokusatsu show formats with Kamen Rider, Super Sentai and Metal Hero Series tokusatsu franchise to Philippine television history which effectively revitalized Filipino interest in Japanese live-action as Kamen Rider Fourze and Sky Ranger Gavan together with the Filipino-dubbed hit anime programmes. A hit TV properties have crossed over to cinema, recording and product licensing and merchandising. The integrated News and Current Affairs Group provides content for television, radio, UHF, cable and the internet. In-house developed stars and creative talents are now being shared across all media. The post-production houses service cinema and TV advertising clientele. The international program distribution component has extended its business to thecover telecoms. IBC-13 remains the undisputed, most-watched number 3 network. PBA posts a rating of 45%, the highest in recorded history. Programming is successfully expanded from 4:30 in the morning to 2:00 AM the following day. IBC reaches 50% of TV households via a network of 30 TV stations and affiliates. 'IBC.com.ph' :IBC.com.ph is The Kapinoy Network's main website, which launched in 1996. It provides content, as well as video clips and full episodes of IBC shows available for streaming. :It made available to all inetrnet service providers. :The website's popularity grew to the point, IBC.com.ph became the highest-rated website among the Filipino masses. IBC used the website in conjunction with television programs which increased traffic. :With the video games for rent from IBC.com.ph; the move was a further step in the multimedia direction that the developers wanted to take the website. :Skagerlind indicated that over 50% of Nick.com's audience were using a high speed connection, which allowed them to expand the gaming options on the website. :To accompany the broadband content, IBC Video was created, which initially was a popup panel which showcased broadband content on IBC.com.ph. Sari-Sari Kapinoy Welcome to IBC's One-Stop Shop Sary-Sary Kapinoy. As home to the country's most popular programs, celebrities and advocacies, IBC recognizing new business opportunities in licensing its television properties, established the IBC Licensing and Merchandising Division in 2012 realizes the strong affinity of these brands and franchises to its consumers. As the division began selecting which The Kapinoy Network properties to license out and developing artbanks and styleguides for them, several opportunities came up and were taken to acquire agency rights for foreign properties. Acquiring KapinoyLand, the licensing and merchandising division launched a full line of KapinoyLand merchandise in the country's largest chain of department stores, KapinoyLand ice cream products, hotdog and noodle premium promotion with McDonalds Happy Meal and McDonalds birthday party, a full publicity and advertising campaign on print and television kicked off by a gala premiere attended by popular television stars, as well as a TV dance contest in cooporation with the distributor of the album. The success of the KapinoyLand merchandising and licensing program, the management of IBC-13, the division into a separate and independent company. Aside from following the tradition of giving IBC subsidiaries stellar names, like IBC Animation, iDMZ, etc. Though that IBC Licensing and Merchandising aptly described the business in. Banking on the strength of IBC brands, the Licensing group has successfully launched many merchandising activities, tied to numerous IBC-13 brands, stars, programs, advocacies and foreign programs. These include a total of 50 unique product categories - which include, apparel, school and office supplies, toys, novelty items - made available in key retail outlets across the country. Partnerships with major retailers such as the SM Group, McDonalds, Goldilucks and Bench have provided IBC merchandise with nationwide distribution and permanent retail space. On its own, these IBC-13 mega-brands have built a strong following, high recognition and enormous marketing potential. By extending these mega-brands into licensed products and consumer goods that people directly purchase, IBC creates a tangible connection that lead to a deeper relationship with its consumers. Banking on the strength of IBC brands, the Licensing group has successfully launched many merchandising activities, tied to numerous IBC brands, stars, programs, advocacies and programs. These include a total of 40 unique product categories - which include, apparel, school and office supplies, toys, novelty items - made available in key retail outlets across the country. Partnerships with major retailers such as the SM Group and Penshoppe have provided IBC merchandise with nationwide distribution and permanent retail space. Today, IBC Licensing and Merchandising had the following departments to service clients' needs: Licensing, Premium Promotions, Creative, Advertising & Promotions, Product Sourcing, Export, Retail - the first store opened in 2013 and new business department Since acquired more than 10 international properties and is on the threshold of launching IBC-13's local proprties and opening additional Sary-Sary Kapinoy branches. Advertisers also realize the value brought in by IBC and its properties to their campaigns and most of the sought-after product endorsers are Kapinoy talents. Through licensing initiatives, IBC has pioneered and created numerous breakthroughs in creative advertising executions. These high-impact promotional campaigns with tie-ins to key IBC-13 properties have since gained momentum among local advertising activations. With all business indicators pointing to Asia as the newest and greatest consumer market in the world, licensing in the region promises phenomenal growth. The move towards globalization requires keen understanding and sensitivity to the different local markets. As more and more players join the parade and competition stiffens, the need to choose the right business partner or representative becomes all the more crucial. Sary-Sary Kapinoy presents itself as the best equipped group of professionals to service your licensing needs. :Sary-Sary Kapinoy is star-powered. We've got 53 years of top-rate news and entertainment on radio and television backing us up: Intercontinental Broadcasting Corp., otherwise known as the Kapinoy Network. :Our competition edge is our ability to launch and sustain successful merchandising programs tbrough exciting events, promotional tie-ups and creative and effective media exposure. :All this is possible through the combined strengths of IBC-13's various divisions and subsidiaries working in synergy - Television Programming, Acquisitions, Production, Sales and Marketing, Legal, News & Current Affairs, The Kapinoy Talent Center, Creative Communications, IBC Records, IBC Animation, DZTV Radyo Budyong, iDMZ, cable channels and IBC International. :As Licensing Agent and Licensor, we know that the star attraction of any licensing programme is the property, so we accord each property with due care and attention. :We believe in singlemindedness and focus. We believe in themed merchandising as a sales and marketing strategy. When we launch merchandise, we launch the complete line of licensed products together in a themed environment. For KapinoyLand, for example, we launched the merchandise in KapinoyLand-tiques. :To maximize impact and ensure that the properly stays top-of-mind, we create high-visibility themed events - motorcades, stage shows, mall tours and store visits. Pooling our resources with those of our licensees and promotional partners, we orchestrate the introduction of the property and products to the market, the timing of image-enhancing activities and media exposure, and the release of new products. : We take care to give our clients best value for money, whether in terms of marketing support, media value or development of presentation materials. :We offer full service support - star treatment, if you will - to our clients. From the creation of media plans, layouts, development of graphics, product and premium designs to final artwork and product sourcing. :Aside from in-person visits we also offer workshops and meetings to help clients and suppliers have a better understanding of licensing issues and concerns, inform and consult with them on our plans and to help keep them abreast with developments in the licensing industry. :Sary-Sary Kapinoy's management all have extensive retail experience. Having worked in and with the country's leading and most prestigious malls and store chains in various fields such as brand management, product planning, development and sourcing, licensing and merchandising, wholesale, distribution, leasing, events, visual merchandising, advertising and sales promotion, exhibits, public relations and corporate communications, we know how best to deliver retailers' requirements, have maintained good relations with retail contacts and are in close touch with market trends, wants and needs. :Thorough study, analysis and planning go into every licensing programme to ensure the property's appeal, integrity and longevity. We make sure everything we do for the property, from positioning to promotions, enhances its image - its star and superstar quality. :With the support of IBC-13's Research and Information Technology divisions, we have at our disposal qualitative and quantitative information that is relevant and always fresh. This enables us to constantly evaluate our campaigns and strategies, the performance of our products, changing market tastes and our competition. :With IBC-13's radio and television (free TV, UHF and cable) network as well as our formidable contacts in the print medium, we have the wherewithal and credibility to give our properties, products and activities optimum exposure. Together with Television Sales and Marketing, we create attractive packages for promotional partners who wish to strengthen the association between their brand name and our properties through commercial spot placements and sponsorship of special shows or segments. Licensing for cartoon characters on T-shirts.Famous stars and superstars - real people, fictional characters, brand names, famous icons, prestigious institutions - applied on other items of apparel, on food and beverages, on packaging, toys, bags, school items, store fronts and displays - the possibilities are exciting and endless. :Marketing books describe licensing as organizations or commodities capitalizing on one another's names and strengths in different industries to gain standing and leverage in their own market best. :KapinoyLand, the more prominent IBC brands, went beyond the children's television screen. Kids proudly wore outerwear, sleepwear and slippers featuring their favorite KapinoyLand characters, and brought to school their bags, pens and notebooks. Fans and loyal followers of these child-oriented programs enjoyed playing with KapinoyLand themed board games and activity books, role-playing toys and action figures. Realizing the value of these IBC brands, Goldilock's, one of the largest bakeshops in the country, introduced KapinoyLand licensed celebration cakes for children's parties, birthdays and other occasions. Instant noodle brand Nissin and Lucky Me, launched a campaign with KapinoyLand as their anchor for commercial spots, product packaging and promotional merchandise. :The fast food chain McDonalds Philippines through Happy Meal launched a campain with KapinoyLand for toys and dolls in commercial spots, product packaging and promotional merchandise. The wizards of Sary-Sary Kapinoy: :Marilu M. Corpus :Managing Director :Rowena Binuya :Licensig Manager :Peewee Roldan :Creative Manager :Yvette Sevilla :Retail Manager :Maribel Araneta :Premium Promotions and Corporate Gifts Manager Definitions :1. The distinguished, important and glamorous celebrity, often from the entertainment world. :2. Star quality, star treatment and superstars. :3. The Kapinoy Network, a familiar name for Intercontinental Broadcasting Corp., voted Asia's most admired media company by Asian Business Magazine through the years. :1. The art that invokes powers to influence events. :2. Magical adj. unaccountably enchanting, appealing, alluring and captivating :3. Like magic. very quickly. :The use of intellectual property licensing and marketing savy to intest a commodity with poersonality, greater impact and appeal, creating demand and enhanced profitability for the commodity. :Sary-Sary Kapinoy, 100% IBC-13 subsidiary in the business of synergistic marketing services. 'Would you like to:' :The first and only entertainment store in the country with a wide selection of IBC-13 merchandise inspired by its station identity, and popular and top-rated programs Sandy's Romance, Goin' Bukol Pwede, Lunch Break, TODAS Kids, Happy TODAS, Whattaboys, Bida ni Mister, Bida si Misis, It's Partytime, PBA and NBA basketball, KapinoyLand and Born to be a Superstar as well as its FM radio station iFMZ. :Licensor, Licensee, Manufacturer, Advertising and Promotions Manager, Advertiser, Director of Sales/Marketing, Retailer, Merchandiser and Buyer, find out in Sary-Sary Kapinoy. can do for your business. :A licensing and marketing wizards. Discover entertainment properties: today's hottest properties on Philippine television and some of the world's best loved licensed characters. :Wear the official t-shirts of your favorite TV shows :Listen to your favorite singers :Watch your favorite stars and dance to your favorite tunes :Available are T-shirts, caps, jackets, mugs, watches, colognes, pens, stationaries and huggable teddybears. We also have CD's and cassettes from IBC Records, tapes of KapinoyLand and a collection of watches, keychains, caps, T-shirts and jackets. Choose Now! :DVDs :KapinoyLand :T-shirts :PBA :NBA :T.O.D.A.S. :Winx Club :Frijolito :Janella in Wonderland :Your Heart, My Love :Cray Little Thing Called Love :Janella: A Teen Princess :Voltron Man :Maya Loves Sir Chief :KapinoyLand :CDs :Janella: A Teen Princess: The Official Soundtrack Visit the following outlets at: :SM Megamall (Ground Level, Bldg. A) :SM Southmall (Ground Level) :Glorietta (Studio 2, Ground Level) :IBC Cafeteria (Broadcast City) Properties :KapinoyLand :My Friends Tiger & Pooh :Winx Club :Cyborg Kurochan :Kirarin :Mickey Mouse Clubhouse :Phinas and Ferb :89 DMZ :Born to be a Superstar :TODAS Kids :Maya Loves Sir Chief :Sandy's Romance :Janella in Wonderland :T.O.D.A.S. Regional TV IBC: Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation TV Signal Coverage In the Philippines, reaching more Filipinos with more stations than anu other network. LUZON :Channel 13 Mega Manila :Nationwide :Channel 13 Laoag :Ilocos Region :Channel 13 Baguio :Northern Luzon Region :Channel 6 Mt. Amuyao, Mt. Province :Northern Luzon Region :Channel 8 Dagupan :North Central Luzon :Channel 5 :Tuguegarao :Channel 12 Cabanatuan :North Central Luzon Region :Channel 7 Baler, Aurora :North Central Luzon Region :Channel 12 :Iba, Zambales :Channel 11 Tarlac :North Central Luzon Region :Channel 10 :Meycauayan :Channel 13 :Lucena :Channel 12 :Santiago, Isabela :Channel 13 Puerto Princesa :Palawan Region :Channel 13 Naga :Bicol Region :Channel 7 Daet, Camarines Norte :Bicol Region :Channel 5 Virac, Catanduanes :Catanduanes, Philippines :Channel 2 Legaspi :Bicol Region :Channel 2 Sorsogon :Bicol Region VISAYAS :Channel 2 Roxas :Panay Region :Channel 12 Iloilo :Panay Region :Channel 11 Bacolod :Negros Region :Channel 5 Binalbagan, Negros Occidental :Negros Region :Channel 13 Guijhulngan, Negros Oriental :Negros Region :Channel 12 Cebu :Central Visayas Region :Channel 2 Dmaguete :Central Visayas Region :Channel 12 Tacloban :Tacloban Region :Channel 3 Calbayog :Samar, Philippines :Channel 7 Basey, Samar :Eastern Visayas Region MINDANAO :Channel 13 Zamboanga :Chavacano Region :Channel 9 Dipolog :Northwestern Mindanao Region :Channel 10 Cagayan de Oro :Northern Mindanao Area :Channel 13 Davao :Southern Mindanao Region :Channel 10 General Santos :Socsksargen Region :Channel 5 Butuan :Caraga Region :Channel 2 Cotabato :Central Mindanao Region :Channel 12 Koronadal :Socsksargen Region :Channel 8 Surigao :Caraga Region :Channel 13 Pagadian :Northwestern Mindanao Region :Channel 13 Ozamis :Northern Mindanao Area :Channel 10 Tandag, Surigao del Sur :Caraga Region :Channel 12 San Francisco, Agusan del Sur :Caraga Region :Channel 5 Jolo, Sulu :Mindanao IBC Interactive IBC Interactive is charged with adding a new dimension to the network’s various media properties. Using mobile phones, landlines and the Internet, this venture allows audiences to fully participate in their favorite TV programs, cable channels, radio shows, and movies. The growth of interactive television began with the publication of websites www.ibc.com.ph, www.ibcnews.com and 89dmz.com. The concept of audience interaction evolved with the introduction of SMS (short-messaging system) or text as another means of letting the mass market participate in their favorite TV shows. The highly successful Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Born to be a Superstar and The Million Second Quiz led this revolution by enabling viewers to send in their game shows and reality shows entries using their mobile phones. This was followed by various text-based activities on the noontime variety show Lunch Break, the Primetime Serye Textmate promo for the primetime block as Janella in Wonderland, Your Heart, My Love and Crazy Little Thing Called Love, and other interactive services on popular TV programs. Allowing viewers to see their opinions aired or to shape the programs they watch has resulted in record levels of participation. At present, this interactive media concept has been extended to IBC News Network, Danze TV, Kiddie TV, Toon TV, DZTV TeleTrese, Cinema Movie and the many magazines of IBC Publishing. Under the IBC Website brand, IBC Interactive also the award-winning Internet portal www.ibc.com.ph. It launched the innovative Texting Kapinoy to 8888 from Globe, Smart, Touch Mobile, Talk N' Text, Sun Cellular and IBC Mobile, allowing viewers to “chat” with each other by sending in text messages. Also offers other text-based games, auctions, and various activities. Successfully predicting new trends in the industry, IBC Interactive has proven that television can be more than a passive medium of communicating. Whether using their phones or the Web, IBC Interactive is empowering viewers to directly shape the programs they are watching. Kapinoy Talent Center With Filipino talents taking the center stage, IBC-13 created an artists agency and talent management, the Kapinoy Talent Center, in recognition of their importance and vast potentials. IBC-13 recruits new talents with multi-dimensional (acting, singing, and dancing) abilities. These talents are trained and coached both to hone & improve their thespian skills, as well as to develop their individual personalities. IBC offers professional management and representation services to its contract stars - from talent development and packaging to production of live shows/concerts. Its artists agency now services the in-house artists’ requirements of the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC). Likewise, advertising agencies, company functions/events, hotels and music lounges have also been tapping the Kapinoy Network for their talent requirements. The new fresh faces of fame with Kapinoy Talent Center come face with the next generation superstars. Kapinoy Talent Center presenting 15 of the most promising, most talented of today's young generation. In the tradition of discovering a new breed of superstars, Kapinoy Talent Center presents the freshest batch of discoveries. The new faces, sons and daughters of showbiz royalties and former child wonders are the new crop of Kapinoy Cinema artists who are ready to prove that they have what it takes to succeed in the world of show business. Their looks and outstanding talent are sure to impress every Kapinoy fanatic as they will conquer the airwaves, movies and television. A first time of The Kapinoy Network's exclusive batch of fresh talents each with a personality all his/her own all poised for stardom. :Mario Maurer :Erich Gonzales :Marlo Mortel :Janella Salvador :Khalil Ramos :Sue Ramirez :Jake Cuenca :Nicole Andersson :Diether Ocampo :Sofia Andres :AJ Muhlach :Bianca Casado :Josh Padilla :Coleen Garcia :Nel Gomez :Robi Domingo :Aki Torio :Janine Tugonon :Martin Velayo :Jenine Desiderio :Miel Cuneta :Bimby Aquino-Yap :Mutya Orquia :Joanna Morales :Lucas Zamora :Andrei Felix :Cacai Bautista :Nathan Barrera :Juan Carlos Urquico :Juan Miguel Urquico :RJ Jimenez :Fretzie Bercede :Ella Cruz :Francis Magundayao :Miguel Aguila :Freddie Gutierrez :Jai & Joj Agpangan :Marga Joson :Brian Ciceron :Anne Discher :Donjeff Tejada :Sophia Tolentino :Deither Gaviola :Janeena Chan :Dino Imperial :Neil Coleta :Tricia Santos :Jorros Gamboa Location :IBC Broadcast Center, Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City :Tel. No. 613-7526 local 113/413-3939 fax/ 713-5512 Programs Primetime on IBC : Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (Drew Arellano)' : Monday to Friday 5:30pm - 6:30pm : The world's longest-running and most popular game show on Philippine TV is now on early primetime with 5 lifelines (50:50, Phone-A-Friend, Double Dip, Ask the Audience and People's Speak) with the chance for a lucky player to win the grand prize of two million pesos by answering 13 multiple-choice questions correctly. Our local version is hosted by Drew Arellano as the game master. : '''PBA : Saturday and Sunday 3:00pm - 7:15pm : Founded in 1975, the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) is the Asia's first professional basketball league. Now on its 38th year anniversary under Sports5, the PBA’s television partner, the PBA remains to be rock-solid as it continues to bring the best of Philippine basketball to the Filipino people expect the Kapinoy Network to bring this long-running and beloved national pastime to even greater heights! : Iskool Bukol (Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit, Joyce Abestano) : Saturday 7:45pm - 8:30pm : From the original classic hit sitcom Iskul Bukol in the '80s, now in the high school teen comedy Iskool Bukol. The school-oriented sitcom is set in the fictional Diliman High School, with three high school characters learning their good values and will surely make the viewers laugh in high school. Featuring Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano. : Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (Joe D'Mango) : Saturday 8:30pm - 9:30pm : Sometimes letting it out can make a big difference. Love Notes is the drama anthology on Philippine television. Hosted by the love adviser himself Joe D'Mango, a weekly anthology of heartwarming romance story and original love stories sent in by letter sending. Featuring today's hottest stars and loveteams in a story to send love notes you loved by giving the young and old at heart. The show is a most creative notes will be aired during the program. The show is a most creative notes will be aired during the program, who get advice from Joe at the end of the story. : Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap)' : Saturday 9:30pm - 10:15pm : A light family sitcom topbilled by the leading lady Jodi Sta. Maria and veteran actor Richard Yap, with Mutya Orquia, Janella Salvador and Jerome Ponce, as IBC's top-rating primetime sitcom that a feel-good habit and good vibes for Maya and Sir Chief that a funnier light viewing and kilig love story. : 'T.O.D.A.S. ''(Joey de Leon, Cara Eriguel, Keempee de Leon, Hans Mortel Candy Pangilinan Wowie de Guzman Melanie Marquez Bobby Yan Jao Mapa Princess Ryan Nicole Uysiuseng Carlos Agassi and Jimmy Santos)' : Saturday 10:15pm - 11:15pm : Join Joey de Leon, Cara Eriguel, Keempee de Leon and Hans Mortel, with Jimmy Santos, Candy Pangilinan, Wowie de Guzman, Melanie Marquez, Bobby Yan, Nicole Uysiuseng, Carlos Agassi, Princess Ryan and Jao Mapa in the longest running gag show on Philippine television. T.O.D.A.S. made itself felt on its premiere special and turning into the weekly series in 1981, and consistently the number one comedy show in the country. Featuring a barrage of gags, spoofs, parodies, knock-knock portion, comedy skits and performers that will surely laugh out loud excitement. Outrageously delightful comedy hour to make IBC-13 truly an enjoyable channel to watch every Saturday night, : '''''IBCinema : Saturday 11:15pm - 1:00am : Watch your favorite Pinoy movies right in your home for your viewing pleasure. IBCinema is IBC-13's premier Pinoy movie slot every Saturday night, featuring today's hottest well-loved Filipino blockbuster films with the country's hottest and brightest actors and actresses in the Philippine movie industry. From the top movie production companies that is home to the biggest names in the entertainment industry, IBCinema is offering the best of Filipino movies ever produced in a different movie genre from drama, comedy or romance that will surely watching the blockbuster entertainment. : Born to be a Superstar'' (Anja Aguilar)' : Sunday 8:30pm - 9:30pm : Hosted by a certified singing champion, a powerhouse singer and a young singing diva Anja Aguilar as the country's longest-running and top-rating franchise singing reality search show on Philippine TV for discover and develop an aspiring and young talented singers of the singing superstars as they perform a complete production number of their very own primetime TV singing contest and to sing with Anja. The winners of the search got as much as P1 million pesos worth of prizes and the music recording contract under Viva Records and Vicor Music. : '''Sunday Sinemaks : Sundays 10:30pm - 12:30am : Your primetime blockbuster movie treat every Sunday on IBC as Sunday Sinemaks. Featuring Tagalog action films, watch your favorite action heroes and upcoming stars blast their way into your TV screens in their most memorable performances. Be part of the action, the swash-buckling action will keep you on your toes and keep you wanting for more. Kapinoy shows TV Highlights IBC Programming : NBA : Saturday 8:30am - 10:30am : The NBA is international basketball, live games, playoffs, behind-the-scenes access, high-definition game broadcasts, new original programming and enough highlights and news to quench even the most avid fan's hoops thirst! Absolute, top-notch basketball at it's finest! : Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan : Monday to Friday 5:00am - 8:00am : Jumpstart your weekday mornings with your favorite feel-good morning habit, Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan is a perfect mix of news, features, commentary, entertainment, lifestyle and public service. Led by the veteran broadcaster Jay Sonza, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Randy David, Dolly Anne Carvajal and Dr. Edwin Bien. : With three hours of practical news and information, traffic reports, palengke updates and entertainment buzz, the morning show that bridging the nation building and the Filipino nation. : Express Balita : Walang tigil na maiinit na nagbabagang balita, punong-puno ng mahahalagang impormasyong ibabahagi sa inyo ng mga magigiting at respetadong tagapagbalita ng IBC News team. : Ang programang gabi-gabing naghahatid ng mga balitang pinagkakatiwalaan. : Mula ulat panahon, trapiko, presyo ng gasolina ang bilihin, mga programa at serbisyo ng gobyerno at mainit na balita sa loob at sa labas ng bansa. : Monday to Friday 6:30pm - 7:45pm : Simulcast over DZTV and Radyo Budyong stations nationwide : Now on its 18th anniversary since July 13, 1998, Express Balita remains as the country's longest-running, top-rating and multi-awarded news program on Philippine television, as IBC News team continues to be the most trusted news team in the country. Anchored by the female broadcast journalist Snooky Serna-Go and the veteran anchorman TG Kintanar, true to the station's commitment of public service through deliver the hot, timely and burning news inside and outside the country. Express Balita remains as the undisputed number one primetime news program since October 1, 2012. : News Team 13 : May bagong balita gabi-gabi. : Maagap, makatotohanan, walang kinikilingan, diyos lang ang kinakatakutan. : Monday to Friday 11:00pm - 11:30pm : New reports reveal and there is news for 24-hour surveillance and comprehensive journalism. IBC-13's late-night newscast anchored by two of the most respected and outstanding broadcasters, veteran newsman Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso. : KapinoyLand : Saturday 7:00am - 7:30am : Singing and dancing with your favorite mascot characters Mr. Kapinoy as IBC mascot, Ms. TV, Radiogirl, Newspaperboy and Ms. Lola Kapinoy with some puppets like RemoteBoy, Manok, Baby Kapinoy and PinoyFlag for an original Philippine flagship children's television program for kids with fun and games. : APO Tanghali Na! : Monday to Friday 12:15pm - 3:00pm / Saturday 12:00nn - 3:00pm : Sang linggong salu-salo ngayong tanghali at magbubuklod sa buong mundo... Mapasayaw, mapakakanta, mapatatawa at mga ka-premiyo tayo together hanggang sa lahat ng mabusog at sabay-sabay sisigaw ng APO Tanghali Na! : Enjoy a noontime entertainment as APO Tanghali Na! Lunch time will feature the music for APO Hiking Society. Featuring song and dance numbers from top perfromers as well as rising stars, and exciting fun and games, comparing to other noontime shows that the entire family can enjoy. Hosted by the APO Hiking Society (Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Boboy Garavillo) with their co-hosts Gladys Reyes, Jenine Desiderio, Antoinette Taus, Roderick Paulate, Niño Muhlach, Mutya Orquia, Lucho Agoncillo, Victor Anastacio, Valeen Montenegro, Neil Coleta, Ingrid dela Paz and Isko Salvador as Brod Pete. : Hey it's Fans Day! : Sunday 11:30am - 2:15pm : The youth-oriented musical variety show every Sunday featuring the country’s talented superstars: the pop heartthrob James Reid and R&B-pop heartthrob Young JV, young singing diva Anja Aguilar, pop teen sweetheart Nadine Lustre, YouTube sensation Donnalyn Bartolome, Asia’s pop princess Janella Salvador, Josh Padilla, Born to be a Superstar singing champions, IBC Talent Center artists, Secarats Artists Group and many more. Feel-good entertaining and very enjoyable, this show will surely lightens IBC News and Current Affairs (under Media ng Bayan) : Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan : Atty. Batas Mauricio, Jay Sonza, Randy David, Dolly Anne Carvajal and Dr. Edwin Bien : Monday to Friday 5:00am - 8:00am : Express Balita (the station's primetime news program) : Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar : Monday to Friday 6:30pm - 7:45pm : News Team 13 (late-night newscast) : Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso : Monday to Friday 11:00pm - 11:30pm : IBC NewsBreak (hourly news update) : Greg Gregorio, Karen Tayao-Cabrera and Jess Caduco : Hourly news capsule daily : Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa after NewsTeam 13 : President Rodrigo Duterte with Rocky Ignacio : Monday 11:30pm - 12:30am : Forum ni Randy : Randy David : Tuesday 11:30pm - 12:30am : Kakampi Mo Ang Batas : Atty. Batas Mauricio : Wednesday 11:30pm - 12:30am : Good Take : Pat Natividad : Thursday 11:30pm - 12:00mn : Bitag: The New Generation : Ben Tulfo : Friday 11:30pm - 12:30am : What's Up Doc? : Dr. Edwin Bien : Saturday 6:00am - 7:00am / Sunday 7:00am - 8:00am : Gabay at Aksyon before APO Tanghali Na! : Rose Solangon : Saturday 11:30am - 12:00nn : Express Balita Weekend (weekend newscast) : Karen Tayao-Cabrera and Vincent Santos : Saturday and Sunday 7:15pm - 7:45pm Fantasy/Action : My Little Anghel (Jana Agoncillo) after APO Tanghali Na! : Jana Agoncillo : Monday to Friday 3:00pm - 3:45pm : Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (Dominic Roque) after Hanggang Kailan Annaliza? : Dominic Roque : Monday to Friday 8:30pm - 9:15pm : Magic Kamison (Janella Salvador) after Captain Barbell : Janella Salvador : Monday to Friday 9:15pm - 10:00pm Drama : Eh, Kasi Bata! (Carleen Sky Aclan) before APO Tanghali Na! : Carleen Sky Aclan : Monday to Friday 11:30am - 12:00nn : High School Life (Gabbi Garcia and Ysabel Ortega) after My Little Anghel : Gabbi Garcia and Ysabel Ortega : Monday to Friday 3:45pm - 4:30pm : Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? (Jhazmyne Tobias) after Express Balita : Jhazmyne Tobias : Monday to Friday 7:45pm - 8:30pm : Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (Joe D' Mango) : Joe D' Mango : Saturday 8:30pm - 9:30pm : Star 13 Presents : Sunday 2:15pm - 3:00pm : TRESEBELLA (IBC-13's blockbuster primetime) : Remember: War of the Son : Yoo Seung-ho, Park Sung-woong, Park Min-young, Jung Hye-sung and Namkoong Min : Monday to Friday 4:30pm - 5:00pm before Wheel of Forture Philippines : Despertar Contigo : Daniel Arenas and Ela Velden : Monday to Friday 10:00pm - 10:30pm after Magic Kamison Kapinoy Comedy (Remember Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, T.O.D.A.S., Goin' Bayabas, Eh Kasi Babae!, Sic O'Clock News, Hapi House and Barrio Balimbing? These shows have all dominated the comedy and gag show genre in the ‘80s under home studio IBC-13. The network has undeniably reigned in this format over the past five decades, and is continuously doing so with two hit Saturday primetime programs, Maya Loves Sir Chief and T.O.D.A.S.) : Iskool Bukol (Francis Magundayao, Keith Cruz, Patrisha Samson, Justin Ward, Aries Ace Espanola and Joyce Abestano) : Keith Cruz, Patrisha Samson, Joyce Abestano, Francis Magundayao, Justin Ward and Aries Ace Espanola : Saturday 7:45pm - 8:30pm after Express Balita Weekend : Maya Loves Sir Chief (Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap) (among all-people and the mass audience for the Filipino family values) (family entertainment) : Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, with Mutya Orquia, Janella Salvador and Jerome Ponce : Saturday 9:30pm - 10:15pm after Love Notes : T.O.D.A.S. (Joey de Leon, Cara Eriguel, Keempee de Leon, Hans Mortel) : Joey de Leon, Cara Eriguel, Keempee de Leon and Hans Mortel, with Jimmy Santos, Candy Pangilinan, Empoy Marquez, Wowie de Guzman, Melanie Marquez, Bobby Yan, Nicole Uysiuseng, Carlos Agassi, Princess Ryan and Jao Mapa : Saturday 10:15pm - 11:15pm after Maya Love Sir Chief : Vic & Leen (Victor Anastacio, Valeen Montenegro) : Victor Anastacio and Valeen Montenegro : Sunday 7:45pm - 8:30pm after Express Balita Weekend Musical/Variety : APO Tanghali Na! (Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Boboy Garrovillo) : APO Hiking Society, with Gladys Reyes, Jenine Desiderio, Antoinette Taus, Roderick Paulate, Niño Muhlach, Mutya Orquia, Lucho Agoncillo, Victor Anastacio, Valeen Montenegro, Neil Coleta, Ingrid dela Paz and Isko Salvador as Brod Pete : Monday to Saturday 12:00nn - 3:00pm after Eh Kasi Bata and Gabay at Aksyon : Hey it's Fans Day! (James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Young JV, Anja Aguilar) : James Reid, Young JV, Anja Aguilar and Nadine Lustre with Donnalyn Bartolome, Josh Padilla, Janella Salvador and Marlo Mortel : Sunday 11:30am - 2:15pm before Star 13 Presents : Dingdong n' Lani after Born to a Superstar : Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha : Sunday 9:30pm - 10:30pm Talk : Morning Kris (Kris Aquino) : Kris Aquino : Monday to Friday 9:00am - 10:00am : Showbiz Unlimited (Dolly Anne Carvajal and Rommel Placente) : Dolly Anne Carvajal and Rommel Placente : Monday to Friday 10:30pm - 11:00pm Game : Wheel of Fortune (Diether Ocampo) : Diether Ocampo : Monday to Friday 5:00pm - 5:30pm : Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Drew Arellano) : Drew Arellano : Monday to Friday 5:30pm - 6:30pm Reality : Born to be a Superstar (Anja Aguilar) : Anja Aguilar : Sunday 8:30pm - 9:30pm Lifestyle : Chinatown TV : Wesley Chua, Lizbeth Yap, Louella Ching, Morgan Say and Wendeline Ty : Sunday 10:30am - 11:30am Movies - For the home-popped buttered popcorn as IBC offers the Tagalog cinema every Sunday on the big screening. lines up the Filipino blockbuster movies. : Kapinoy Kiddie Cinema : Monday-Friday 10:00am - 11:30am : IBCinema : Saturday 11:15pm - 1:00am : Top 10 Best Movie Trailers of the Week : Sunday 8:00am - 8:00am : Sunday Sinemaks : Sunday 10:30pm - 12:30am Educational : Science Kwela (Manilyn Reynes, Marco Masa, Bobby Andrews, Alyanna Angeles) : Manilyn Reynes, Lance Lucido, Bobby Andrews and Alyanna Angeles : Monday, Wednesday Friday 8:00am - 8:30am : Learn with English (Neil Coleta, JC Urquico) : Neil Coleta and JC Urquico with Mr. Book the mascot : Monday, Wednesday and Friday 8:30am - 9:00am : Pamana (Raikko Mateo with Bobby Buot) : Raikko Mateo with Bobby Buot : Tuesday and Thursday 8:00am - 8:30am : Math Power (Loisa Andalio, Andrea Brillantes, Claudia Barretto) : Loisa Andalio, Andrea Brillantes, Claudia Barretto : Tuesday and Thursday 8:30am - 9:00am : KapinoyLand (Mr. Kapinoy) : Mr. Kapinoy : Saturday 7:00am - 7:30am IBC Kids : NICKELODEON ON IBC : Dora the Explorer : Dora : Saturday 7:30am - 8:00am : SpongeBob SquarePants : Spongebob : Saturday 8:00am - 8:30am and Sunday 9:00am - 9:30am : The Fairly OddParents : Cosmo and Wanda : Sunday 8:30am - 9:00am Anime : Crayon Shin-chan : Saturday 10:30am - 11:00am : Kirarin Revolution : Saturday 11:00am - 11:30am : Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans : Sunday 9:30am - 10:00am : Naruto Shippuden : Sunday 10:00am - 10:30am : The sponsors of anime series continues by Regent Foods Corp. for your favorite product snacks of all kids during field trips (Snacku, Regent Cake, Sakanami, Cheeseball, Cheese Ring, Tempura, etc.) and for fast food Jollibee (Chickenjoy, Yum Burger, Jolly Crispy Fries, Jolly Spaghetti, etc.). IBC Sports - For those into sports, IBC-13 has programs featuring the most popular sports. Fans of sports programs together the superstars of local sports continues to be its sports programs offering from basketball and boxing. : NBA : Kobe Bryant, LeBron James and Michael Jordan : Saturday 10:00am - 12;00nn : PBA : James Yap : Saturday and Sunday 3:00pm - 7:15pm Radio From DWKW 1386 was the #1 AM station and DWKB (KB 89.1) was the #1 pop FM station, IBC is pursuing the most ambitious radio expansion in Philippine broadcasting. Bringing IBC's award-winning radio programs to audiences throughout the archipelago. :DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 - the AM station for news, commentary, music and public service. :89 DMZ - the nation's #1 dance music station. :Wave 91.5 - Metro Manila's only authenic source for pire hip-hop and R&B. 'DZTV Radyo Budyong' Broadcasting 24 hours a day, 7 days a week Pakinggan ang pinag-ibayo at higit pang pinalakas na DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386. Saan mang sulok ng mundo. Pinoy, saan mang sulok ng mundo 7,100 islands. One Philippines. One network. Creates another media milestone, the country's AM radio station band for news and public service in the radio broadcast industry DZTV Radyo Budyong 1986 that a radio programming under the media organization of Media ng Bayan is creating the airwaves which dubbed as the new tagline Pinagkakatiwalaan, Pinakikinggan in the official website with the live audio-video streaming at RadyoBudyong.ph. Not only did the station set another benchmark in the way broadcasting is delivered, it has also lauded public service, first and foremost, as its central theme in all its program line-up, projects and other advocacies. Since its reluanch last 1970s, the media milestone by introducing the first-every news and public service station on AM radio as DZTV Radyo Budyong, which makes the first full broadcast in Mega Manila and some parts of the new Radyo Budyong provincial radio stations in DYBQ 981 kHz in Iloilo, DYJJ 1296 kHz in Roxas, DYRG 1251 kHz in Kalibo, Aklan, DYBG 672 kHz in Cebu and DXML 1044 kHz in Davao. Mas malakas at balngkas ang lubos pang magbibigy ng agad ng tugon, aksyon, serbisyo publiko at ugnayan. With this poineering news and public service station on the AM band, the sequestered TV-radio network IBC further reaches to the growing audiences by revolutionizing public service and government beyong television that blends the seasoned and broadcast journalists from TV and radio. Driven by the encouraging public feedback on IBC and the innovations that we now have to offer trust and confidence given to us by our progressive viewing publicwent full gear with widened public service offerings, including radio programs. As DZTV Radyo Budyong with a world's partner of international American radio news network FOX News Radio regained its strength when it transmitter power of 50-kilowatts, its programming to be the newscast and public service programming on the government, considered as one of the top stations in the AM band in Metro Manila and is recognized as one of the most awarded radio stations in the Philippines by the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas or KBP. IBC’s radio arm with the first-ever Radyo Budyong OB Van Booth was launched in order to bring radio broadcasting experience right where the heart of the masses can be found – at the street, where the daily life of Filipinos thrives. Equipped with state-of-the-art facilities, the roaming radio hub is an avenue for the station to deliver news as it happens, and to provide vital information gathered first-hand. More importantly, the OB Van booth, which changed the radio broadcast landscape, is a reliable platform which can be used to reach out to more people. The best in AM news and information, commentary, entertainment, music and public service features. For two years now, the DZTV Radyo Budyong OB Van Booth has been traversing metropolitan and far-flung streets, and lending out the station’s open hands for those people who seek help and assistance. Mainly, queries about legal and medical matters are being forwarded to the station through the transportable radio booth. Utmost help is extended to these people who have entrusted their situations in the station’s hands. Radyo Budyong is proud of its line-up of news and public affairs personalities who count among the most respected in the land - Noli Eala,Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar, Jay Sonza, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Dolly Anne Carvajal, Randy David, Anthony Suntay and Maria Ressa. Profile :We have our music programming with Hot AC and OPM, news and public affairs with reputable and credible news anchors and reporters, public service, talk and entertainment. NEWS is our top priority. :Our program content is focused on our target market, the socio-eco class B, C, D and E; and listener category ages 20 years old to 50 years old and up. The interests in radio listening of these class and category, forms part of the content of our radio programs. :DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 is the trendsetter of the new format in radio broadcasting, combining news and public affairs; public service; and music and entertainment. Format :News and Public Affairs – 30% :Talk radio – 15% :Public Service – 30% :Entertainment – 40% :Religious – 10% :MUSIC: :Hot adult contemporary – 50% :OPM – 75% PROGRAM STUDIO :DZTV Radyo Budyong News Center :Radyo Budyong Marketing Office :Radyo Budyong: Intercontinental Broadcasting Corp. Area Coverage :Primary: :Metro Manila and surrounding areas :Secondary: :Nueva Ecija :Rizal :Bulacan :Pampanga :Tarlac :Zambales :Cavite :Laguna :Batangas :Quezon :Mindoro :Other neighboring cities and provinces Economic class: :A-B-C – 25% (upscale) :C-D-E – 100% (massive) MONDAY-FRIDAY :04:00am - 05:00am Eala ng Bayan (Noli Eala) :05:00am - 06:00am Balitang Barangay (Jess Caduco) :07:00am - 07:30am Radyo Budyong Balita Alas Siyete (TG Kintanar) :07:30am - 08:30am Budyong Kahepan (TG Kintanar) :08:30am - 10:00am Tapatan (Jay Sonza) :10:00am - 11:00am Doc Na Dok (Dr. Edwin Bien) :11:00am - 12:00nn Dear Snooky (Snooky Serna-Go) :12:00nn - 12:30pm Radyo Budyong Balita Alas Dose (Merwin Llanza) :12:30pm - 01:00pm Radyo KapinoyLand :01:00pm - 02:30pm Talakayan sa Isyung Pulis (TSIP) (Pcsupt Pagdilao) :02:00pm - 03:30pm Public Forum (Randy David) :03:30pm - 04:30pm Lingkod Bayan (Tony Falcon) :04:30pm - 05:30pm Pasadang-Pasada (Maria Ressa) :05:30pm - 06:00pm Radyo KapinoyLand :06:00pm - 06:30pm Radyo Budyong Balita Alas Sais (Dominic Almenor) :06:30pm - 07:45pm Express Balita (hook-up with IBC) :07:45pm - 08:30pm Showbiz Artista (Dolly Anne Carvajal) :08:30pm - 09:00pm Real Sports (Anthony Suntay) :09:00pm - 10:00pm Kakampi Mo Ang Batas sa Radyo (Atty. Batas Mauricio) :10:00pm - 11:00pm Dial M (Manuel Morato and Maggie Dela Riva) :11:00pm - 11:30pm News Team 13 (hook-up with IBC) :11:30pm - 04:00am Music Radio SATURDAY :04:00am - 07:00am Music Radio :07:00am - 07:30am Radyo Budyong Balita Alas Siyete (Greg Gregorio) (nationwide via satellite) :07:30am - 09:00am Music Radio :09:00am - 12:00nn Sabado Golden Pinoy :12:00nn - 12:30pm Radyo Budyong Balita Alas Dose (Toff Rada) :12:30pm - 03:00pm Sabado 80's :03:00pm - 07:15pm PBA (LIVE) (simulcast on TV5 and IBC) :07:15pm - 07:45pm Express Balita Weekend (simulcast on IBC) :07:45pm - 08:30pm Chika Radyo Na! (Hans Mortel) :08:30pm - 10:00pm Secarats Radio :10:00pm - 04:00am Music Radio SUNDAY :04:00am - 07:00am Music Radio :07:00am - 07:30am Radyo Budyong Balita Alas Siyete (Greg Gregorio) (nationwide via satellite) :07:30am - 09:00am Music Radio :09:00am - 12:00nn Lite Rock Sunday :12:00nn - 12:30pm Radyo Budyong Balita Alas Dose (Toff Rada) :12:30pm - 03:00pm Sunday OPM Pinoy :03:00pm - 07:15pm PBA (LIVE) (simulcast on TV5 and IBC) :07:15pm - 07:45pm Express Balita Weekend (simulcast on IBC) :07:45pm - 08:30pm Chika Radyo Na! (Hans Mortel) :08:30pm - 04:00am Music Radio '89 DMZ' In November of 1989, Danze Muzic Zone was born; that caters - techno, tranze, R&B, house and a lot more! Relive the 80's, the 70's and ballroom dancing. Now, 89 DMZ is back as IBC's FM radio station and the cyberspace was introduced at www.89dmz.com. DZMZ 89.1 known as 89 DMZ, the FM station of the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC), operating with a power of 25 Kilowatts, which is known and accepted as MEGA MANILA's #1 DANCE MUSIC STATION. Your Mega Manila's #1 danze music FM radio in the country and in the Asia whose specialized programming is geared, focused, derived, and remixed to Danze Music would conquer the radio airwaves, 89 DMZ's official website with the live video-audio streaming at 89DMZ.com, the first and only Filipino interactive website that offers non-stop dance music in the form of DJ mixes. To date, the station has had around 22,000 listeners from all over the globe are some of 89 DMZ’s original programs in the danze music fans from dance, hip-hop and R&B music and the male and female sexiest jocks that they played upbeat songs and very commercials. 89 DMZ's format playing the authority in dance music that makes stands for the Danze Muzic Zone’s listenership profile consists of some of the pop music industry’s best with the dance music sound in an Asian market, indentifies the station with the highly influential and upsale target market of the 15 to 40 age bracket. Audience profile studies conducted by the leading advertising agencies high level of appreciation of DANZE format even above the station's primary market, even above belonging to the A-B-C markets while 89 DMZ's listenership profile consists of some of the pop music industry's best in full digital stereo. Fom the studios and IBC tower in Broadcast City and San Francisco Del Monte, Quezon City, 89 DMZ also feature promos, games, premiere night tickets and prizes galore are actively involved in their respective local communities by sponsoring and initiating civic programs. Indeed, 89 DMZ remains in number 1 dance music FM station in the Philippines and in the country has given radio listening a new high-definition, giving it the feel of a totally different danze music artist that 89 DMZ can provide recommends the latest versions of browsers for your gadgets: Opera, Google Chrome, Safari and Mozilla Firefox. 89 DMZ's humble beginnings is rooted from this simple yet very efficient laptop. From Day 1, we have worked around limited resources to meet the demands of this technology intensive endeavor. We bootstrapped on hardware and software investments and still, we were able to put a mark on the internet radio and music industry mainly because of all the immeasurable hardwork and commitment and ingenuity of all the people behind us. The endless solid support of our listeners, friends, relatives and family members made us shine more and brought us to where we are now. Everything didn't happen overnight, with a flick of the fingers nor in a blink of an eye. And now, we are flattered on how past competitors copied and recent competitors continuously copy every little detail of our station. It means that indeed, 89 DMZ sets the standards on internet radio station. It is proven that 89 DMZ is the real innovator and not the imitator. It means that you believe that 89 DMZ truly rules! Watch out for more innovative, state-of-the-art, well-thought-of format in the coming days and years. And witness how 89 DMZ completely conquers the world wide web! In keeping with The Kapinoy Network's commitment to be of service, calling all members, non-members, DJs and addict fanatics of 89 DMZ who have possessing valuable things like: photos, dadges, stickers, posters, merchandise, T-shirts, musics, videos, etc. Provides the unadulterated dance music that caters to the entire age spectrum, all parts of the world can access the site and enjoy the music spearheaded by The King (Station Manager and Program Director) and The Sting (continuity voice-over, disc jockey, consultant with the voice-over announcer of the Kapinoy network IBC), events and on-air interactivities and promos as well as the magazine advertisement of the station which is the popular 89 DMZ. This TV ads just included the station's radio program schedules and the photos of their 89 DMZ DJs. The King (King Dabaon), a station manager and program director of 89 DMZ to bring back the good old days of local air waves music. i89 DMZ is the first and the only Filipino interactive website that offers non-stop dance music in form of song mixes. It provides an unadulterated dance music that caters to entire age spectrum and to people from all walks of life. This is a tribute to 89.1 DZMZ and a gift to all its avid listeners after more than a decade of quench for dance music. Everyone in any parts of the world can access the site and enjoy the music via live streaming. Added new sort of attractions. like all-male DJ crew and spiced up with a sexy lady jocks with nice voices and party attitude like bringing back memories of the past because 89 DMZ hass been a part of our parties. Through research and related activities, 89 DMZ hopes to fulfill its commitment to its constituencies and with relevance to the market by sharing with them for the good things like Sayaw Pinoy! with listening app through an internet radio, available in Android and iOS. 89 DMZ highly recommends you to download the TuneIn Radio app which is available from app store (iOS App Store or Android Play Store). The 89 DMZ Android App was designed to provide listeners the ease of access to 89 DMZ website without the use of 3rd party Apps when using today’s modern and handy gadgets. As a regular Android App, 89 DMZ App can be installed by searching Google Play and download it directly to your registered tablets, smartphones, phablets and the like. Once downloaded, zoners can listen to 89 DMZ by simply clicking the 89 DMZ App icon on their gadgets. Listeners can enjoy the perks of the site just like when accessed through desktop PCs and laptops. They can also download 89 DMZ DJ drops, stingers, remixes, ringtones to make each one’s gadget “89 DMZ-certified”. What makes this App more fun is that, listeners can access other social networking sites like Facebook, Twitter, Instagram and soundcloud without dropping out from 89 DMZ site. That means, checking on other site while having 89 DMZ on your background all in one app. Indeed, a state-of-the-art creation that 89 DMZ, among all other internet radio stations, can provide. With 89 DMZ you will enjoy your favorite dance music all day and all night. Format :Dance music – 85% :Rhythmic/Urban Contemporary – 70% :Top 40 (CHR) – 25% :Remixed music – 15% Target Market (captures the market of the young generation with the age bracket of 15 to 40 years old) :The essence of 89 DMZ's dance music menu is a non-stop mix of club hits, techno hits, reggae, R&B and slow jams. The is the spectrum of 89 DMZ, encompassing, such diverse musical styles such as Wave, K-Pop, Alternative Rock and Disco, not to mention the contemporary hits of our local artist in our OPM in-a-Raw. :Through research and related activities, 89 DMZ hopes to fulfill its commitment to its constituencies and relevance to the market by sharing with them the good things in life, like DANZE. :Tthe ultimate in dance music unveils programs guaranteed to deliver top-notch entertainment and fleet-footed dancing with the country's current disco hit-whips in Metro Manila's all-hits, all-dance radio send your non-stop mix sets in MP3 format, 128kbps, 44.1kHz stereo. :It's a discount card and a passport to 89 DMZ events and parties in each program plays at least one song sponsorship to talk about a certain product sponsor during their program. With your support to fuel the same promotional machinery that has endeared IBC-13 to its mass-based audience, 89 DMZ is sure to capture the Asian market with the upscale of A-B-C classes that playing a dance music, hip-hop, R&B and remixed music on established FM radio station than any other station. 89 DMZ is by the dance music zone on FM radio in the country, 89 DMZ has captured the attention and following of the upper and middle, sophisticated population of Metro Manila aged 15-40 years with ease. :The one and only urban-dance music station in the country as they claim 89 DMZ, we expect an expanded audience range to include the 15-40 age bracket, IBC's FM station, now plays non-stop mix of dance songs, OPM in a row, remixed music and more dance songs as well as its pop, urban hip-hop and R&B music in the contemporary hit radio. This will now target a teens, youth and young adults. :89 DMZ's listenership profile consists of some of the music industry's best. Its programs are also acclaimed for successfully integrating the dance music tracks, and wirh the largely western pop R&B sound and dance music format in an Asian market. Most upscale drivers for A-B-C classes in Metro Manila picked 89 DMZ (Danze Muzic Zone) as their station of choice on the road with its offices and studios, making them also the country's number 1 station dishing out the dance music and R&B sound. Profile :Ready to dance? Music so good. 'Cause you've got the official at the home of urban music and dance FM radio! 89 DMZ is giving you the urban music from Flo Rida, T-Pain, Nicki Manaj, Akon, Cher Lloyd, Justin Timberlake, Beyonce and so much more. If you're a fan of dance music, then this is one station destination for friends. Turn up the volume and sing along to the latest tracks from all of your favorite artists with a names of One Direction, Ariana Grande, Bruno Mars, Taylor Swift, Chris Brown, Jessie J, NeYo, Michael Jackson, Jay Sean, Rihanna, LMFAO, Kesha, Usher, Carly Rae Jepsen, John Legend, Jessica Sanchez, Robin Thicke, Mariah Carey, Jason DeRulo, Iggy Azalea. And don't be afraid to sing as loud as you can. Seriously belt it out! :With the one and only urban-dance FM music as sweet as this, you'll wanna share your musical joy with the rest of the world. And did we mention, we've got tons of rockin' 89 DMZ DJs bringing you the newest beats 24/7? Yup. 89 DMZ is pretty much the coolest urban and dance music FM radio station in the universe. We just hope you brought your dancing shoes. :HISTORY :In October 2010, real life buddies Arthur and Terence, who were once part of 89.1 DMZ family, came up with the idea of reviving the icon radio station in form of web streaming. Their concept was inspired by 89.1 DMZ, the radio station which left the airwaves in February 2001. As a start, Arthur created a Facebook group named 89 DMZ and added his friends and family to its members. 89 DMZ is an open Facebook group that invites and accepts interested members all over the world, instantaneously grew in number, reaching 1,500 in month’s time. This Facebook page served as a venue for sharing thoughts, ideas, and experiences especially to those with a common interest and passion for music. It also became a means of instant reconnections among old contacts. :With the positive feedbacks from the Facebook group, Arthur decided to create and register the domain name www.89dmz.com in November 2010 to continue what he started. :In June 2011, the two friends conceptualized the format on how to bring back the non-stop dance music in the air. They agreed to provide the said music in form of song mixes encompassing all genres. The participation of professional and mobile deejays who were also former member of 89.1 DMZ mobile circuit, was considered. :The two friends continued to brainstorm and eventually produced the website named iDMZ (with the slogan Sayaw Pinoy!) which will carry the regular programming for diverse mixes of dance music. iDMZ 891 was formally launched last August 28, 2011 and became the first and the only Filipino interactive website that offers non-stop dance music mixes. The 89 MZ is an interactive website exemplified by various activities that encourages 89 DMZ Facebook group members’ participation. One of the activities is featured on its Friday program’s Be Heard! wherein song mixes created by talented members are aired. :Mr. Arthur Serzo acts as the official Head and Program Director for 89 DMZ with Mr. Terence Khan as the Operations Manager and Talent -Voice Over Announcer/Live ZJ Host. :Strategically partnered with its TV station IBC-13, their flagship radio staions 89 DMZ and Wave 91.5 has been the Philippine broadcast capacity. Audience Profile :Primary target audience is the 13-30-age bracket A-B-C economic class with the 25-35, C-D-E as secondary target audience. :60% Male :35% Female :89 DMZ is now the fourth iteration of the 89.1 frequency currently occupied by the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. :The station was previously known as KB 891 (easy listening format) from 1975 to 1988, 89 DMZ (dance music, hip-hop and remixed music) from 1988 to 2001, Wave 89.1 (pop soul/pop jazz easy listening/pop R&B format) from 2001 to 2008 and Wave 891 (rhythmic/urban contemporary) from 2001 to 2011 and iDMZ 891 FM from 2011 to 2013. Demographics: :13-19 years old – 25% :20-29 years old – 35% :30-40 years old – 28% Area Coverage :Primary: :Metro Manila and surrounding areas :Cavite :Laguna :Tagaytay :Bulacan :Secondary: :Rizal :Pampanga :Tarlac :Olongapo :Pangasinan :Zambales :Cavite :Laguna :Batangas :Quezon :Mindoro :Other neighboring cities and provinces Economic class: :A-B-C – 75% (upscale) :C-D-E – 25% (massive) SOCIAL MEDIA PAGES STATISTICS: :Facebook: 17,700 :Twitter: 8,300 + :Instagram: 2,400 + Sponsorship :News, Song, Trivia, Tips, and Time Check :Phone-In and Text-in Promo DAILY PROGRAMS :The Morning Danze :Spice up your mornings with The Sting (Terence N. Khan) who is a disc jock of 89.1 DMZ FM and currently the continuity voice over announcer of IBC-13, featuring our down beat mix on Monday under Slow Jam and the variety of the hottest dance hits on Tuesday to Friday with your favorite Megamix, plus the latest news, traffic and weather. :Mondays to Fridays, 6:00am - 10:00am :Kaye D-Lyte :The only female DJ girl Kaye serves up her own delight of dance music, sound up your morning to get your workday, eases you then into the early afternoons with a mix of danze music blends for that caffeine boost. :Monday to Friday, 10:00am - 2:00pm :The Unbeatable Show :Your afternoon cruise with The Unbeatable featuring his own brew of of dance music, the slickest and latest hip hop and R&B, :Monday to Friday, 2:00pm - 6:00pm :The Hype :Monday to Thursday, 6:00pm - 10:00pm :Your primetime evening mixed by the sound and your favorite dance music hosted by DJ Ouch. Dancing Has Never Been This Hypnotic (Sway your hips, from the nation's premier dance music station... 89 DMZ) :Wave 24 :Every Sunday, 24-hour program of least talk, non-stop cutting-edge new wave songs that hit the 80s and early 90s. This originated from the 3-hour program then dubbed as Wave 180, formerly hosted by The Unbeatable (Andy Santillan), and now enhanced by 89 DMZ to keep up with the insistent public demand. Since 50% of 89 DMZ listeners are fond of music from the 80s and early 90's, 89 DMZ made this a round-the-clock program. :Sundays, 6:00am - 6:00am, the following day. :Slow Jam :Every Monday, sit back, relax and enjoy listening to 89 DMZ's Slow Jam, a program that airs 24 hours of the best down beat tempo music that includes refined mixes of love songs and R&B music, to name a few. This program is perfect for listeners who prefer enhanced laid back music on the onset of the weekdays. :Mondays, 6:00am - 6:00am, the following day (Covering the programs Peewee in the Morning, Kaye D-Lyte, The Unbeatable Show and The Hype) :Be Heard! :A special program aired every Friday, that gives opportunities to all 89 DMZ members to show-off their mixing talents. This program is open to everyone – professional and non-professional DJs or to anyone who just simply loves to mix music. It has been the station's most sought-after and highly-rated flagship program from different DJs around the globe. :Fridays, 10:00am - 12:00nn with a replay at 8:00pm - 10:00pm (Manila Time, Philippines) :Rockin' Manila :Headbang every Saturday morning, Rockin' Manila featuring 4 hours of alternative rock music tunes in the loudest anthems from contemporary bands and legendary rock artists (past and present). :As The Executioner (Ronald Cayetano), former IBC Channel 13 news reporter, intensifies these tunes on iDMZ 891. The extreme head banging experience livens up 89 DMZ listeners. The Force (Neil Centeno) for 2 hours of of Pinoy alternative rock music every Saturday night. :Saturdays, 6:00am - 10:00am and Pinoy alternative rock at 7:00pm - 9:00pm (Manila Time, Philippines) :Back to the 80's n' early 90's :Back to the 80's n' early 90's is a show that provides all the music hits of the 80's and early 90's and the best is it’s all in the mix! This 4-hour program hits the groove is brought to you live by Mark The Spark, formerly DXWK and DWSM disc jockey and a freelance DJ at present and ZJ Ziggy. :Saturdays, 10:00am - 2:00pm and 12:00mn - 2:00am (Manila Time, Philippines) :Baddest of the 90's n' 2K :Reiging the mix, we're take you back, 5 hours of your favorite throwback hits of the 90's and early 2000's is brought to you live by DJ Alfie. :Saturdays, 2:00pm - 7:00pm :Saturday Clubbing :Saturday Clubbing is 89 DMZ’s top-rated program that offers 3 hours of club music: house, electro, dubstep and the ever-famous, flagship party music of Spain - Ibiza music. This program is hosted by The Sting (Terence N. Khan) who is a disc jock of 89.1 DMZ FM and currently the continuity voice over announcer of IBC Channel 13 with The Destroyer (Rommel Dayan) as his wingman. It airs every Saturday nights from 9:00pm to 12:00mn to cater to listeners who are based here and abroad. This live program can be heard and seen at the same time over at www.89dmz.com/shoutbox. :Saturdays, 9:00pm - 12:00mn (Manila Time, Philippines) Metro Manila's All-Hits, All-Dance Radio (The ultimate in dance music unveils programs guaranteed to deliver top-notch entertainment and fleet-footed dancing with the country's current disco hit-whips...) :Wired on Wednesday :Get to enjoy R&B, Rap, K-pop and a lot more... Check out DJ Jea on show :Wednesday, 12:00nn - 2:00pm with a replay at 8:00pm - 10:00pm (Manila Time, Philippines) :The Hitlist :89 DMZ's top 20 countdown of the hottest hits remixed by the baddest DJs around the world. Those current hits remixed by DJ producers are hand-picked and aired right here. Be updated with the latest trending and most liked hits by tuning in every Friday with the votes over hotline 632-9283/634-9283, text line 8888 based on Globe, Facebook, Twitter and 89dmz.com; hosted by The Force, one of the iconic DJs of 89 DMZ and now dancing in with us here in 89 DMZ! :Friday, 6:00pm - 8:00pm (Manila Time, Philippines) :Mobile Circuit :Hosted by The Destroyer, back-to-back live disco-mixing via 89 DMZ's Mobile Circuit with more zing, zest and pizazz mobiles in the land that features mobile groups providing listeners of their best mixsets. Mobile groups are invited to submit their entries and perform live as scheduled by 89 DMZ administrators. This live mobile performance can be accessed at www.89dmz.com/shoutbox. Just the kind of music you want to hear after a long and tiring day. Discover the art of disco-mixing, discover a different kind of entertainment. :Friday, 10:00pm - 1:00am (Manila Time, Philippines) 89 DMZ, The Premier Dance Music Station of the Country (Move to the beat, Headbang to the hilt... Dance each day of the week. 89 DMZ is for mixes, mobiles, hits, exclusives, classics, hip-hop and R&B, K-POP, rock, new wave, OPM, ballroom and more!!) :Pinoy in-a-Raw :Listen to our very own -- the music closest to our hearts. From Monday to Saturday, two Original Pilipino Music (OPM) played every hour, one after the other... because we believe in the Filipino talent. :Monday to Saturday, every hour :Megamix :Uninterruptable megamixes seven-days-a-week. Four to five hottest records mix for live by jock-on-board. :Everyday, every hour. :The Word :Take a breather. Top-of-the-hour news capsulized in the national, local, global, weather, sports and entertainment scenes, The Word featuring the 2-minute update in the news program with Kaye. :Everyday from 7:00am to 6:00pm, every hour in the news capsule. :Power Remix :An overnight with the remixes of 2 exceptional DJs plus the tracks of dance hits. These powerful remixes exclusively done for 89 DMZ, hand-picked by our very own, renowned DJ - The Destroyer (Rommel Dayan). :Tuesdays to Thursdays, 10:00pm - 1:00am PROMOS 89 DMZ is a sister company of sequestered TV-radio stations IBC-13, DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and Wave 91.5. These four stations almost have the same events. The biggest prizes and the most fantastic surprises are all on us. From home appliances, motorbikes, gift certificates, premiere night tickets and so much more. Likewise, they have their own ways on give aways some tickets to their listeners. Party with 89 DMZ crews. The Destroyer and The Sting are in charge of playing the hottest club sounds. Most likely, they all have the same radio commercials. Traffic updates too. No wonder that college co-eds, bagets on the streets, office yuppies, jeepneys drivers department store sales people, high school barkadas and housewives at home tune in to us. Just like any other station, 89 DMZ also has its movie premiere series called Danze in Motion for the advance screening in the movie premieres advance screening movie tickets for the movie shown on the photo on a contest. Plus, we will be giving away 89 DMZ car sticker or souvenir shirt for all featured DJs, check out the latest events and prizes might be given away by their sponsors which also feature promos, games, and prizes galore. 89 DMZ DJs :The Sting (Terence Khan) :The Unbeatable (Andy Santillan) :DJ Ouch :The Executioner (Ronald Cayetano) :Kaye (Kaye Tan) :The Force (Neil Centeno) :DJ Jea :DJ MK :DannieBoi :The Destroyer (Rommel Dayan) :DJ Alfie :DJ Ray Pelaez :DJ Marlon :Marc the Spark :ZJ Ziggy 89 DMZ's 25th Anniversary :The most tremendous event of the year is coming..as 89 DMZ and Nice Day Coffee present 89 DMZ's 3rd anniversary celebration and the 1st 89 DMZ DJ remixing competition! :Let loose and danze with us as we welcome our 3rd year with a bigger and better station to become the best, like no other. Witness the live performances of the best DJs as we hold the grand finals of 89 DMZ DJ remixing competition. :Plus a special performance from one of the most sought-after DJs of 89 DMZ. More surprises, giveaways and raffle await all those who will be there. So set that date -- August 28, 2014, Thursday, 7PM at Historia (insert address), tag along all your friends and party with us. Tickets at PhP199 with a complimentary drink and souvenir items from 89 DMZ. See you all there! 89 DMZ, the nation's #1 danze music station, marking on its 3rd...has absolutely conquered the world..Sayaw Pinoy! 'IBC Radio Regional' RADYO BUDYONG :Luzon :DWLW-AM 675 kHz Laoag :Ilocos Region :DWDC-AM 1017 kHz Dagupan :North Central Luzon Area :DWNW-AM 756 kHz Naga :Bicol Region :DWGW-AM 684 Legaspi :Bicol Region :Visayas :DYBQ-AM 981 kHz Iloilo :Panay Region :DYJJ-AM 1296 kHz Roxas :Panay Region :DYRG-AM 1251 kHz Kalibo, Aklan :Panay Region :DYBG-AM 672 kHz Cebu :Central Visayas Region :DYSJ-AM 1359 kHz Antique :San Jose de Buenavista :Mindanao :DZWG-AM 885 kHz Cagayan de Oro :Northern Mindanao Area :DXML-AM 1044 kHz Davao :Southern Mindanao Region BORACAY FM :DYBP-FM 103.8 MHz :Boracay Panay Region 89 DMZ :DYNZ-FM 89.2 MHz Iloilo :Panay Region :DYMZ-FM 89.8 MHz Cebu :Central Visayas Region :DXMZ-FM 89.3 MHz Davao :Southern Mindanao Region Global IBC Global IBC Direct-to-home for just a dollar a day, or nothing at all! Switch on to Global IBC and exercise the power of choice 24 hours a day, seven days a week. Global IBC delivers exciting and innovative programming which boasts of consistent top-raters on Philippine television. :GLOBAL IBC DIRECT :Just a dollar a day or nothing at all! :Global IBC Direct is a 24-hour all Filipino programming delivered direct to homes anywhere in the United States, by means of satellite antenna dish system. :It is actually similar to Global IBC on cable in terms of programming. The only difference is the mode of its distribution. This means that GLOBAL IBC DIRECT subscriber also gets DZTV Radyo Bidyong, IBC's AM station; 89 DMZ, IBC's FM dance music station and Wave 91.5, IBC's FM urban music station. :GLOBAL IBC DIRECT is transmitted on the KU band. From the Philppines, IBC-13 generates the original TV signal and is transmitted through PanAmSat's PAS-2 over the Pacific and beamed to the IBC Satellite Center in Richmond, CA. It is the re-transmitted to Transpnder 24 of Galaxy 4, a US domestic satellite of industry giant Hughes Communications. From there, a home satellite system consisting of an antenna dish, converter box and a set, can receive Global IBC and provide its owners with live newscasts, unlimited and the most current Filipino programming 24 hours a day. :For Information on how you can subscribe to Global IBC, please contact: :Ernesto Maipid, Jr., :Chief Operations Officer of IBC International :IBC's Transpacific Satellite Service :Global IBC is the first and only 24-hour all-Filipino channel available for distribution via cable and direct-to-home systems. Global IBC delivers the best in the Philippine programming through the widest selection of Filipino dramas, fantasy, comedies, musical varieties, youth programs, news and current affairs programs, sports (PBA) and blockbuster movies. To complete the package, colorful interstitials provide a peek into the rich Filipino culture and heritage. :Global IBC is currently seen throughout the United States, including United Kingdom, Canada, Middle East, Europe and North Africa (Afghanistan, Algeria, Bahrain, Chad, Cyprus, Djibouti, Egypt, Iran,Iraq, Jordan, Kuwait, Lebanon, Libya, Malta, Mauritania, Morocco, Oman, Qatar, Saudi Arabia, Somalia, South Sudan, Sudan, Syria, Tunisia, United Arab Emirates, Yemen, West Bank, Gaza Strip and Palestine), Guam, Australia, Papua New Guinea, Taiwan, Hawaii, Hong Kong Japan, South Korea, Spain, India, Thailand, China, California, North America, New Zealand, Singapore, Indonesia, Macau, Vietnam, Mexico, Colombia, Italy, Alaska, Turkey, Russia, Egypt, San Francisco and Brazil. Programming is on a same-day airing with Manila except for major newscasts and hourly updates which are aired live. :Currently transmitting through PamAmSat's PAS-2, Global IBC can be seen over the entire South East Asia, Australia and California. IBC-13 will upgrade the delivery of Global IBC to cover up to two-thirds of the world, giving more and more people the opportunity to SWITCH ON TO THE PHILIPPINES. Music IBC-13 label has a balanced artists roster catering to different music segments and some OPM artists, a major player in the Original Pilipino Music (OPM) segment of the market. This roster is also bannered by Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha, Miguel Aguila, Rachel Alejandro, Abra, Jenine Desiderio, Josh Santana, Lindsay Custodio. Thyro Alfaro, Jerome Abalos, Joey Albert, to name the country's finest singers. Also, the young artists of IBC such as Aria Clemente, Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Khalil Ramos, Dominic Roque and Elmo Magalona, some of Born to be a Superstar alumni Cayleen Villamor, Veejay Aragon, Ronald Humarang, Anne Bernardo, Arvin Ventanilla and Shanne Velasco becoming the established artists. Among bands/groups, counts on The Dawn, AfterImage, PLTR (Pinoy Learns to Rock). Eraserheads, Introvoys, Slapshock and the ever popular 1:45, Lover's Melody and Sugar High esemble. 'About IBC Records' IBC Records is the major diversification move in the evolution of IBC-13 from a broadcast media to a fully integrated entertainment company. It was incorporated in April 2013 and began operating commercially in April of the same year. In just a few months, the company managed to set up what has become the largest provincial sales and distribution network in putting up their own record label in the tradition of Kapamilya Network’s Star Records and the Kapuso Network’s GMA Records. It remains the music recording and record distribution company, is a wholly owned subsidiary of the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. The Kapinoy Nework leads the pack among record labels that produce music from the Philippines and distribute original Pilipino music worldwide. From the outset, IBC Records embarked on its own artist and repertoire development. By 2013, the company's artists roster had grown to some twenty local acts. Young as it is, the recording outfit has had a number of gold and multi-platinum albums to its credit: Dingdong Avanzado for Song for You, Lani Misalucha for The Nightingale Returns, Rey Valera of Awit Mula sa Ating Puso, Rachel Alejandro for Nagmamanal, Rachel, rge latest album of the Filipino rock band The Dawn for Drawn, Miguel Aguila for Kay Tagal and the singer Joey Albert for Your Romamce, debut albums of Elmo Magalona for Rapper Heartthrob, Sofia Andres for Telling My Heart, Thyro Alfaro for Pure Heart, Janella Salvador for Oh My Gee, and Marlo Mortel for Repitition, Born to be a Superstar finalists are Cayleen Villamor for Dreams Come True, Veejay Aragon for Simple Lang, Ronald Humarang for Ronald, Anne Bernardo for Somewhere in My Heart, the Filipino rock band PLTR (Pinoy Learns to Rock) for Tamang Tama, the star-studded Christmas album Pasko ng Pilipino and Ito'ng Bagong Christmas, the original soundtrack of IBC's television hit series Janella in Wonderland, Your Heart, My Love, Batang Genius, Voltron Man and the blockbuster movie Flames: The Love Movie, and the latest album of Josh Santana for Give Me A Chance. As the company matures, and as its marketing and A and R teams gain experience, surely make it big as a recording company in the years ahead. Our record as a leader in music from the Philippines has been phenomenal. Our current roster of original Pilipino music available on CDs at retail stores worldwide as well as fast digital downloads on iTunes, Amazon, and ibcrecords.ph, among many others. IBC Records’ core business in original Pilipino music includes producing, developing, and distributing audio and video content; music publishing; events production and music artists’ management. Although based in the Philippines, IBC Records and its artists are known globally by fans of music from the Philippines. Incorporated just a year ago, IBC Records today is aggressively building its pool of Filipino artists and musicians as well as its catalogue of the Original Pilipino Music (OPM). In 2013 through music production and distribution, IBC Records plans to produce at least more than 113 albums which will include OPM releases, non-exclusive catalogues, special compilations, soundtrack albums and educational albums. IBC Records also plans to diversify its produce line to includ Videoke, CD Graphics and MTV's on top of the regular cassette tapes and CDs in the Original Pilipino Music (OPM) of the market. Music recording production and distribution as it incorporates the music recording company IBC Records, which goes on producing the music albums of the network's artists like Dingdong Avanzado, Rachel Alejandro, Miguel Aguila, Lani Misalucha, Louie Heredia and The Dawn, and the soundtracks of the various IBC Films movies Signing up big-name Filipino artists as well as discovering potential artists, especially from IBC-13 talent pools, will be a continuing activity. The vision of IBC Records is to grow into an internationally music recording and record distribution company. In May 2014, IBC Records concluded a distribution and licensing agreement with Rock Records of Taiwan, involving products from about 40 independent European and American labels. Albums by known international artists like Brian McKnight, Coco Lee, Bryan Adams, Carly Rae Jepsen, One Direction, Ariana Grande, Bon Jovi, Lifehouse, David Cook, Celine Dion, Boyzone, Kesha, Usher, NeYo, Backstreet Boys, Rihanna, Depeche Mode, Peobo Bryson, among others, have been released under this deal. IBC Records has a catalogue of high-value recordings that have been well-promoted on television, radio and other media, with a roster of stellar talents. Moreover, IBC Records continuosly developed features more established artists and young upcoming artists catering to a larger segment of society, henceforth, improving the outfit's market profile IBC Creatives Group is part of the The Kapinoy Network, which owns and operates the flagship TV station IBC-13 and the main Global Filipino cable channel Global IBC and INN International. Under IBC Crestives is IBC Records and radio stations like iDMZ 891 FM, 93.5 Romance FM and Kapinoy FM 913, all leading brands in the Philippines. In addition, IBC Creatives provides music production services to clients, supported by in-house and external recording studios and post-production facilities. IBC Records is the Philippines’ leading multi-platform recording company, which produces and promotes the musicof top Filipino artists. IBC Records’ products are often seen on top-rating television shows that are enjoyed worldwide by more than 100 million Filipinos. IBC Home Video (Video Distribution) Its core business is video acquisition and distribution. IBC-13 is the exclusive video distributor of IBC's TV show tiles. It also acquires on a select basis the video rights to other locally produced titles. Kapinoy Home Video Video likewise secured video distribution rights to the foreign film features from the Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA) and from the American Film Market Association (AFMA) members to complement its local titles: :20th Century Fox Home Entertainment - A major production house in Hollywood (also a News Corporation company) for which VVI is the exclusive Philippine video distributor. :Buena Vista Home Entertainment (BVHE) - a Walt Disney company (owned by parent company ABC/Capital Cities), BVHE has licensed their labels (Walt Disney Home Video, Touchstone Home Video, and Hollywood Pictures) to VVI. Apart from the major labels above, IBC Home Video has a virtual lock on the childrens’ market with the acquisition of DreamWorks label, the Barney label, and the Nickeledeon label. IBC-13’s video products are distributed thru major wholesalers and video retail chains. At the same time, Kapinoy Home Video has its own mobile sales force catering to the Mom & Pop (neighborhood) video rental shops nationwide. Committed to the development and expansion of the legitimate video market, IBC-13 pioneered the market in 2013 by opening Sell Thru accounts in mass merchandise (department stores & supermarkets) and specialty merchandise (bookstores, sports shops, toy shops, music stores) retail outlets in the capital city of Metro Manila. Today, the Sell Thru segment, with more than 100 Sell Thru outlets nationwide, is a significant contributor to the company’s business. IBC Concerts and Events With the relaunch of the Araneta Coliseum, IBC-13 decided to exploit the concerts market, through the Kapinoy Talent Center. With its array of music talents honed thru music gigs exposure, made popular thru multiple-hit albums, The Kapinoy Network mounted major concerts commencing year 2013. The country’s biggest names in music as well as marketable foreign acts wowed local audiences in one major concert after another. Lani Misalucha, Dingdong Avanzado, Jenine Desiderio, Miguel Aguila, Jerome Abalos, 1:43, AfterImage, Josh Santana, Joey Albert and Abra spearheaded IBC’s local talents. IBC-13 produced Superstar of the Champions in 2014, for young talents Joshua Cadelina, Cayleen Villamor, Veejay Aragon, Aria Clemente, Ronald Humarang, Anne Bernardo, Arvin Ventanilla and Shanne Velasco. These young talents likewise made successful concert rounds nationwide during the year. Moreover, in May 2014, the concert Superstar of the Champions was brought to four (4) states of the U.S. Due to its 2014 success, IBC again blazed the US concert scene with a 2014 tour series (June and August 2014). On foreign talents, Ariana Grande, One Direction, Chris Brown, Steven Curtis Chapman, Coco Lee, Stevie Wonder, Rihanna, James Taylor and Bryan Adams were just some of the headliners of IBC-13’s previous concerts in the Philippines. More recently, IBC Concerts brought the band of Simple Plan, Toto, Air Supply, Spandau Ballet and Fra Lippo Lippi, John Ford Coley, Billy Joel, Christopher Cross and Mr. Edwin McCain to the Philippines by IBC-13 to entertain local fans in hugely successful concert events. :Dingdong Avanzado: Tatlong Bente Singko's 25th Birthday Cocnert (February 28, 2014 at the Smart Araneta Coliseum) :Superstar of the Champions (March 28, 2014 at the SM Mall of Asia Arena) :Elmo Magalona: The Pinoy Rapper Live! (June 6, 2014 at the Cuneta Astrodome) :Thyro Alfaro: The Prince of Rhythm Live! (June 20, 2014) :Steven Curtis Chapman: More to This Life in Manila (June 30, 2014 at the Smart Araneta Coliseum) :Ariana Grande: Yours Truly in Manila (July 11, 2014 at the SM Mall of Asia Arena) :Homecoming Kapinoy: Primetime 13 @ 54 (July 12, 2014 at the Smart Araneta Coliseum) :Miguel Aguila: Sing for Miguel in Manila (July 18, 2014 at the Smart Araneta Coliseum) :Janella Salvador: Oh My Gee: The Concert (July 26, 2014 at the Smart Araneta Coliseum) :Josh Santana: Just for You Concert (August 8, 2014 at the SM Mall of Asia Arena) :Jenine Desiderio: She's The Love Song Concert (August 15, 2014 at the Cuneta Astrodome) :Veejay Aragon: The Soft Rock Prince Concert (August 16, 2014 at the Smart Araneta Coliseum) :Lani Misalucha: The Nightingale Live: The Cocnert (August 22, 2014 at the Smart Araneta Coliseum) :Marlo Mortel: The Repitition Concert Marlo Rocks! (August 23, 2014 at the SM Mall of Asia Arena) :Cayleen Villamor: Dreams Come True Live! (August 29, 2014 at the Smart Araneta Coliseum)